


Indefinite destinies...

by Thirteen_Winter_Vixens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, M/M, Prince Arthur, Time Travel, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteen_Winter_Vixens/pseuds/Thirteen_Winter_Vixens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just wanted an hour with his spell book. Little did he know it would change everything, including the future. What happens when the future and past merge? Will he and this new Arthur be able to change the way their destinies are meant to unfold? All the while, Merlin wonders how his own prince is coping. Across time and space they both have to work together to save Camelot from a familiar, terrifying enemy. Along the way, they might just save themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops! (It's obviously all Merlin's fault).

It started out as any another day.

Merlin had woken late, had gotten yelled at twice by Gaius and Arthur, fell three times, and had a list of chores the length of his arm; all the while he was trying not to spy on Morgana who was up to something as usual these days.

Sighing heavily, Merlin looked around his room.

Arthur had gone to a meeting in the Great Hall with his father and Gaius was treating a knight with a broken arm and burns courtesy of the last attempt on Arthur's life by yet another sorcerer. Merlin blamed himself greatly for the death of another knight since his magic had failed him at the last second.

Gaius had told him he needed more training. His magic although instinctual needed to be focused, it needed honing. It was times like that he wished for sorcerers; he wanted to learn so badly and he hadn't even touched his magic book for the past two weeks.

With no one to witness he breathed, "So mortri fe lagrith." Clothes started to wash, dry, and fold themselves. Potions were brewing, mixing and organizing themselves on the shelves, the leech tank finally got a good scrub and Arthur's armour that he had painfully been polishing for the past hour was finally starting to shine.

Merlin sighed happily as he walked to his messy bedroom.

With a flash of his eyes the room followed suit and smirking a little smugly now with an hour of free time, he grabbed his spell book and started to read. Flipping through the pages, he finally relaxed.

It had been months since he did more than skim. Every time he tried studying Arthur would come up with a list of something to do or worse; another trip into the woods. With all the times he could have died Arthur should have the common sense to stay inside.

"Prat." Merlin whispered though it was more endearing than insulting.

Finally coming to an interesting page, he started to chant. First, he created fire in one palm and water in the other, he closed his hands and the orbs faded leaving only a feeling of coolness and heat. Using his magic always gave him confidence and it jumped at wanting to obey him; it always felt good to use it even just for fun.

Trying something different he took some time to get a crow close enough to his window but then after one more incantation and a polite please and thank you, he was soaring above Camelot.

Merlin had never shared the mind of an animal before but he felt himself grinning as his body gave way to claws and wings. He saw with strange and fascinating colours, felt the strength and power of his wings, felt the flow of the wind, and the heat of sun on his feathers.

It was amazing. He felt free and content.

The people of Camelot were going about their day, running errands, working, folding laundry; they sounded loud even from up here.

It felt both strange and natural; wonderful.

The wind was brisk and familiar, his heart was light and his body warm. Merlin soared with the crow both ecstatic with each other, wanting to share everything. Everything looked different from the crow perspective, such an intelligent creature and yet so innocent.

They didn't speak mind to mind but Merlin got a feeling of the crow's joy to show him the wonderful colours that even druids couldn't see. And the crow didn't spend much time observing the armoury or guards, instead; he tracked a cat as it ran out of an alleyway, he found it interesting as well as slightly frightening from past experiences. He kept on jerking at shrieks and yells from the people, always prepared to fly away from the potential threats. The crow's eyes locked on a little strawberry sweet that was taken inside a house too quickly. A clip of his beak was the only sign of his friend's disappointment.

Merlin slowly came back too himself with a stupid smile on his face but a sense of disappointment before he realized that his cheek was hurting him.

Then he heard a familiar, "You idiot Merlin. The mop was wringing itself in mid-air when I walked in! What if someone had seen? And to top it off, you've fallen asleep with your spell book open! What if I had a lord with me, hmm? What if I had been Arthur? Don't you ever think? Twenty-three now and not even enough smarts to be careful."

He got another whack of a large heavy book, this time on his head.

"Sorry Gaius. I just wanted a few moments to read," Merlin replied, his eyes watering, he rubbed his head feeling dizzy.

Gaius gave him a very stern look but then seemed to admit defeat. He knew Merlin too long to argue some sense into him.

It went in one ear and out the other as they say. "Ten more minutes, that's all, then go back to Arthur; he'll be needing you this afternoon."

Merlin nodded and flipped to a page, ready to do one more small spell that wouldn't take that much time.

 

* * *

King Arthur of Albion sat on a particular uncomfortable chair in front of his fireplace. His most trusted knights sat before him; Lancelot, Leon, Gawain, Galahad, Percival; Elyan, Tristan; Bedivere and Kay were looking at him with horrified and tense expressions.

Expressions Arthur was sick of seeing.

But even depressed and knowing it would soon be over he kept his face neutral and his back straight. A braver king none had ever known. He would have laughed if someone had said it aloud to him.

Lancelot was the first to speak, always wise and loyal, he was hesitate, "Arthur…please... we need him. Whatever happened…should it not be overlooked with such dire situations near?"

Gawain snorted, arms crossed, leaning against the wall; the image of a true warrior. Even married with three wild sons, he still hadn't lost his fire. "You were not in the same room as him but six months ago. He's a changed man. Whatever happened, I doubt we'll ever know."

Galahad, youngest and ever-trusting, spoke the softest, "Merlin is loyal to Camelot and to you Arthur. When we need him, he will come."

As the knights made their way back out, Arthur allowed himself to slouch. They had all come so far, so far, only to get lost along the way.

Arthur made his way to the window, the dark of night speared by a full moon. The lower town was asleep, peaceful and calm. He could see druids holding a ritual just over the hills, most likely to help the crops.

"Merlin," he whispered, picturing the man that was etched in his memory. The one person who should have been beside him always. 

Unlike Galahad, he wasn't so optimistic.

Merlin had long ago given up his loyalty. Quickly, he wiped at his tears before they could fall. He wasn't going to spend another tear on his old friend. Not now.

"Oh Merlin," he whispered again before turning his back on the window.

There was a constant ache in his chest as if his heart was somewhere else, separated from his body. Arthur, High King of Albion had been destined to be great and for years he had been. Many would say he still was, that Camelot shone with a light so vast it was blinding. He had accomplished more treaties than both his father and grandfather before him. He had conquered almost every battle he had gone into since he became king and Camelot had grown in territory, riches and prosperity.

His kingdom was held up by loyalty, trust and honour.

Everything the king had destroyed in the shadows of his own castle.

He sighed, rubbed his shoulder and started making his way to his queen.

But as he stepped forward his head became light and his vision blurred. At first, he thought he drank too much, then he wondered if he'd been poisoned.

But before he could call his guards he reached for the table, missed, and fell to the ground.

* * *

Prince Arthur, at this time, was trying his best not to roll his eyes.

If he had to hear any more speeches about such trivial disputes he was going to slug someone.

 _Bloody hell,_ he thought as he saw Lord Richardson, he was no doubt complain about he sheep, _again_.

He glanced towards he father, noticed a slight wince and Arthur tried to hold his chuckle just as his father stood and announced the meeting over.

Arthur, overwhelmingly relieved, stood and thanked everyone for coming. People relaxed and started to chatter amongst themselves.

Mentally, he kicked himself for not getting Merlin to come to the meeting.

After all if _he_ , Prince Arthur, had to attend boring councils, so too should Merlin. He was the absolute worst servant in history.

And Arthur admitted silently it would be amusing to see him look so desperate for an escape.

He smirked, ready to give Merlin a list more of chores not that he'd be finished from the list this morning, and he planned a hunt tomorrow just so he could see Merlin's face of horror.

Smiling, Arthur turned to King Uther and just as he was about to excuse himself, his head seemed to split in two.

He was about to yell at someone for hitting him but he felt dizzy and feeling the room spin, he tried clutching to his now worried father as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Merlin at this time, sat cross-legged trying for the fifth time to say a spell which currently was either too powerful or just not working.

Gaius came in declaring his studying over.

He quickly tucked the spell book under the bed and shrugged finally giving up.


	2. Arthur?

Arthur slowly shook his head. He was laying on his back on a stone floor.

Groaning, he thought, that would be the last time he drank even a little with Gawain. The man could have drunk King Cenred under the table. He slowly opened his eyes.

Suddenly, he was aware of people surrounding him. Oh Gods, please do not have let him pass out a banquet. Gwen would have his head and Gawain would not stop laughing until he beat him in the training ring again.

He wiped a hand down his face as he slowly sat up only to jump at a long ago voice.

"Arthur are you alright?"

He was dreaming.

Arthur was dreaming.

Or even more likely; Merlin was torturing him again.

Slowly, he raised his head, only to be confronted with his father.

Arthur was ready to lay back down when Uther lifted him up. He felt dizzy and there was a knot at the back of his head. He winced.

"Arthur you look pale, should I summon Gaius?"

"Gaius?"

Uther frowned and said, "Why don't you sit down, son."

Arthur was already shaking his head, looking around; taking in the room. The Great Hall, at least he was somewhere familiar, knights and lords surrounded him but where were _his_ knights? Then he looked back at Uther, his eyes hardened and calmly though he was shaking inside, he said; "I'm fine. I'll go fetch him myself."

And he made his way out of the hall stiff with fury.

As soon as he was out of eye shot he ran to the old physician's rooms.

Uther alive, his knights not in Camelot, it didn't take an oracle to tell King Arthur that magic was afoot and it was Merlin's trickery at that.

The closer he got to Merlin's rooms, he started calling his name.

"Merlin."

" _Mer-lin_."

"Merlin!" He finally shouted ignoring the startled servants as he threw open the doors.

What greeted him left him speechless.

"Sire! What's wrong?"

Merlin, young, wide-eyed with his short mop hair and servant clothes came running to him, startled, yet on guard.

He passed Arthur, looked both ways out the hall, and then looked back at him confused.

"Arthur what's wrong?"

Arthur couldn't say anything as his heart was in his throat.

It was an illusion.

It was some other world.

Merlin wouldn't do this. Would he?

He no longer knew what the warlock was capable of. Arthur didn't know him.

Slowly, still dazed, he made his way to the table and sat in Merlin's chair.

Merlin shut the door giving Gaius a bewildered look as he came back to his prince.

"Arthur want to tell me what's wrong? Did Morgana beat you at chess again?" He tried to joke and gave his famous grin, nudging Arthur. Arthur stood, eyeing him harshly though not as harshly as he wished, it'd been a long time since he saw his friend look so young and open, he could only asked; "What spell did you use?"

At once Merlin paled and Gaius dropped a bottle of something, which exploded with a little pop.

"Um…I don't know what you're-"

Arthur grabbed Merlin by his handkerchief then stopped, suddenly noticing his own shoulder.

He let go of Merlin, rolled his shoulder and then proceeded to move it widely.

Merlin frowned and slowly said, "Arthur?"

Merlin looked like a frozen doe.

Arthur sighed and replied, "Relax Merlin, I know all about your magic, more so than you do now."

He turned to Gaius who looked just as shocked as Merlin and said kindly, "Fetch the book, I want this reversed as soon as possible."

"Arthur what are you talking about? How do you know about my magic?" Merlin's voice had gone high and screechy from fear.

Arthur sighed, letting go of his anger, this little confused Merlin was so different than his Merlin.

"Merlin, I'm not Prince Arthur of Camelot."

Gaius now back from Merlin's room stopped abruptly.

Arthur looked between the two, then said, "I'm King Arthur of Albion."

With that Gaius dropped the spell book

* * *

 Arthur groaned.

He was face first on a stone floor.

He knew a headache would soon be coming. How embarrassing to fall in front of all those people. But he frowned, the room was silent.

As he lifted his head he found himself not in the Great Hall but a side room. He remembered seeing it just two weeks ago, he made Merlin search for an Antique bracelet for Morgana, mostly just to watch him get irritated when it took so long to find (it hadn't been in the room which Arthur had known).

Arthur frowned now seeing newly woven tapestries with Camelot's symbols and others he had never seen with a white tree.

Dominating the room was a stone fireplace and a round table etched with symbols that he'd never seen.

"How strange," he couldn't help but say running his hand around the table; it was beautiful, but he'd never seen a round one before.

Out through the window dawn was arriving.

He frowned, it had been mid-morning when he fell.

Charging out the door and into the empty Great Hall, Arthur knew he had to find his father or at least Merlin so he could yell at him, for if he was in this situation, it was surely Merlin's fault.

Stopping suddenly at the stairs he clenched his chest.

A feeling that he couldn't understand pounded. It was an ache that came immediately but it spread out throughout his body. Arthur started taking deep breaths worried now.

Was magic doing this?

Then he jolted.

He felt something as if it was seeking him, curious. Yes, he felt the emotion but it wasn't his emotion. It felt familiar though, warm and he instinctively reached out.

Shocked he met a wall of anger, deep sorrow, longing and confusion.

In front of him coming through the door was Gwen draped in deep purple silk.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

Prince Arthur could say nothing as Guinevere, older than she was this morning, worriedly tried to ask him what made him so pale.

Suddenly, the emotions and the warm feelings left.

Arthur was left stung, his own emotions lingered on his own overwhelming sorrow, pain and guilt, although why he felt such things he didn't know. He knew he couldn't ask for his father if magic was being used. He would have to sort it out.

"Gwen, where's Merlin? And what are you wearing? What happened?"

Gwen frowned equally confused, replying, "Sire, Merlin left Camelot years ago. What's wrong with you? Are you alright?"

Shocked, he opened his mouth and seconds later said on instinct, "No, he couldn't have. Merlin wouldn't leave."

Without thinking he shouted, "Merlin!"

And then he started running.


	3. Not Merlin

Okay, so Merlin was not freaking out.

He was not staring at Arthur like he was crazy.

Gaius was threatening to hand him over to Uther just so he wouldn't have to deal with 'a great buffoon, that Merlin just happened to be'.

Arthur was, incredibly, ignoring them both looking into the mirror. He was grinning and kept on moving his shoulders and right arm.

The first words Merlin said were, "So, you're from the future?"

Merlin thought he was about to receive the look that always perceives the Idiot remark but oddly enough Arthur sighed and sat down next to them.

"I can't tell you about the future Merlin. You know the laws, you wrote them."

Merlin just tilted his head and said, "Uh?"

Arthur smiled rather gently and shook his head, saying, "If I tell you something it could change the future. In fact me being here is most-likely causing chaos. So much for the Great Warlock Speech you kept giving me."

With that he chuckled and leaned back in his chair, calmly saying, "So, do your thing and send me back."

It was so strange to Merlin to have this Arthur in front of him, it definitely was not his Arthur.

King Arthur seemed confident both in himself and in Merlin's abilities and he was more calm, he actually listened.

"As much as I miss my young looks I'm ready to leave." He motioned with his hands and Merlin nodded grabbed the book and started chanting.

Fifteen minutes later King Arthur wasn't looking very calm.

"What does this mean?" Instead of posing the question at Gaius it was to Merlin. And Merlin had no idea.

Gaius on the other hand spoke, one eye on Arthur, the other scrolling down inscriptions on time travel. "It looks like with spells of this nature they need to run their course."

"What?" Both Arthur and Merlin replied.

"Some spells, though few, need time. The particular spell Merlin used seems to be one of those. The spell will wear off when whatever goal has been achieved."

"What goal?" Merlin asked, feeling completely confused.

Gaius sighed replying, "Whatever goal your soul threw out into your magic to make this spell," then slapping the book closed Gaius yelled, "Why can't you listen when I say you're not ready for such strong spells yet?"

Arthur straightened, crossed his arms, and asked, "What happened to Prince me?"

Merlin and Gaius looked at him with horror as the King's eyes darkened.

* * *

Slamming open Gaius's door, Arthur realized he was in serious trouble. Cob webs littered the ceiling, the once cluttered bookshelves were now empty, the room itself only held storage now.

"What…?"

Gwen, now out of breath, ran into his back and they both jumped.

"Oh Sire…please, I'm sorry. I…didn't mean."

"Gwen what's going-"

Behind Gwen were two people he thought he'd never see in Camelot again; Lancelot and Gawain, both with grey in their hair.

Both in royal red.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" Lancelot asked stepping forward, "Sire, is something wrong?"

Arthur turned and there in the corner covered with grime and webs was Merlin's old mirror.

Who was in the reflection, although, he didn't know. He didn't breathe he just started.

The only words he formed were, "I'm old," they came out with a slight choke.

Lancelot blinked then swiftly pulled out his sword moving quickly in front of Gwen; within a second, Gawain held two daggers.

Lancelot narrowed his eyes and said, "Gwen leave us. This is not Arthur. Who are you and where is our King?" Gwen shielded by Lancelot did not move.

Arthur stood his ground, shocked, and barked out, "I'm Arthur you idiot."

Gawain shook his head, then Arthur whispered, "King?"

Gawain frowned and spoke, "Wait Lancelot, how did you and I meet Arthur?"

Arthur frowned replying automatically, "About a year ago. There was a fight in a tavern and you fought skilfully but got injured."

Everyone froze.

"A year?"

Arthur scolded almost yelling, "Yeah, give it a month or so, now tell me what's going on!"

Lancelot asked quickly, as if scared of the answer, "Arthur, you're Prince Arthur?"

Arthur threw up his arms, "Who else would I be?" He turned back to the mirror; the action causing a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He hissed and rubbed it then strode to the mirror and looked in horror.

A sorcerer's work.

"What year is it?" He whispered. 

Sheathing their weapons, Lancelot looked to Gwen in a plea.

Gwen stepped forward and said timidly, "Arthur, it's 1014."

Twenty years into the future. Arthur could do nothing but stare.

Blonde hair longer than usual, he couldn't see much of the grey but he knew some of it would be there at his temples, bristles but no true beard. He had fine wrinkles, just forming. His body was the same, if not even more muscled, he could feel them under his red sweater. He felt heavier though, he gained weight slightly. He had somehow gone into the future, magic.

It was magic.

He was king, his father dead, and now Merlin, his best friend; had for some reason left.

Arthur turned and gave his first order as king to Lancelot, "Find Merlin. I don't care where he is. I need to speak to him."

For some reason he knew that he had to find him. Merlin would have the answers even if he was an idiot, if nothing else, then he would be a comfort.

Merlin was supposed to always be there even though Arthur teased and taunted him, Merlin was always just there right beside him. Arthur never considered Merlin would leave Camelot, it was his home. He surprised himself by being so shocked about Merlin's absence. He was surprised that he hadn't considered a life without the idoit.

When had that happened?

Before Lancelot could reply a gust of wind came from nowhere.

Suddenly, in the middle of the room stood a long dark haired man. Roughly the same age as him, lean, clothed in leather breaches, knee high boots and a very dark blue loose shirt. His intense blue eyes seemed to sear into everyone in front of him.

With such power radiating from him Arthur knew kings would be intimidated, himself included right then. In a belt he carried a dagger, blue as well, decorated finely. In his hand he carried a white staff. This wasn't an ordinary sorcerer.

Just before he was about to demand the sorcerers name, his hand glaringly empty of any weapon, he turned to fully look at him and Arthur knew that face.

Still smooth, with just a shadow on his chin, his eyes more piercing and intense than ever; his face was still angular, but funnily, he had grown into those ears and even looked handsome.

That thought was shadowed by shock.

Pure shock, more than anything else that had happened. Arthur gasped, his best friend, a betrayer? A sorcerer?

 _Not him,_ Arthur thought with horror. 


	4. Destiny?

Merlin kept on glancing at Arthur.

As they walked along the halls he had only to tell Arthur the date and what happened recently. But Arthur himself was saying nothing of the future and even though Merlin knew it was good, he couldn't help being curious. Arthur kept looking out the windows and soon they were headed out into the town.

"Merlin, if you keep on staring-"

"Aghh!"

Out of nowhere, Arthur's arms caught Merlin halfway to the ground, tripping over his own feet.

"-you're going to fall."

They straightened and Merlin grinned, now more than ever convinced and said, "You are so not Arthur."

He just chuckled.

Merlin spent the rest of the afternoon trailing his king.

He spoke to five merchants solving their disputes and advising on the best solution to their problems. One merchant in a crisis was given a small purse of coins. Merlin gawked as Arthur returned to him, frowning at Merlin's expression Arthur asked, "What's wrong Merlin, you look, well you look hideous. You do know what mothers say about making strange faces for too long, right?"

He smirked as Merlin straightened his face.

"Why did you give him money?"

Arthur looked thoughtfully at Merlin, replying, "He has three children and all are sickly. If he didn't make his sales at top prices, he'd lose them as well as his land to my father's taxes this winter. I cannot allow my people to suffer when I have a means of making their lives better. Especially, when it is such a little issue."

Merlin nodded speechless for once in his life.

After Arthur had helped the merchants he went around the weavers and builders.

Most people were shocked to find the prince speaking to them, others were just as shocked finding him changed from the pompous prat that he usually was-that he had been that morning.

After a few hours in the lower town they headed towards the training yard. Merlin was now carrying a half dozen baskets of trinkets that Arthur didn't really need nor want but had found it impossible to decline from the townsfolk.

Arthur was still laughing at a joke a little girl told him. Merlin couldn't help but smile as he said, "You know it wasn't that funny."

In response, Arthur swung his arm onto Merlin's shoulders and pulled him close and said cheerfully, "Merlin, if I have to live with only your stupid humour I'd die of boredom before I even become king."

"I don't know. I seem to make you laugh everyday."

Arthur still smirking, said, "Only out of stupidity Merlin. When was the last time you told a joke?"

With that, Arthur walked ahead and Merlin paused thoughtfully, replying, "You know-"

"Don't even try Merlin, I've heard them all before."

"See, that's not fair…" Merlin, smiling, trailed off as they came into ear shot of the knights.

"Well this is going to be strange," he heard Arthur murmur.

Arthur spoke loudy, "Alright, everyone gather around. Today we're doing something different. I want every knight of more than three years to meet me outside the Castle walls in two hours. With all the attacks Camelot has seen I know each of you are the best any king can ask for; I am asking you to be better. When I am King, I want my knights to be just as legendary as I will be."

At this he got a few snickers and laughs.

Arthur strode slowly amongst his men looking each in the eye, letting them know he was serious, he continued, "Camelot's knights will inspire generations of men, we will hold honour, chivalry, trust and loyalty beyond all that is asked for. You will inspire fear into our enemies but you inspire love with our people. That is something each and every one of us must now strive for. For I can tell you that our own people fear us just as they do Cedric's men." At this some tried to speak but Arthur held up his hand saying, "I know you fight for Camelot and all her people but the people of Camelot see things much differently. Until you can understand another perspective you are only fighting for my father and I."

Many looked confused trying to understand their prince's speech and Arthur stopped in the middle of his knights and nodded, "I ask each of you to search your souls, to ask yourselves why you fight for me. Now Kay," Arthur called to a new knight, he stood straight still with a slight frown on his face; yet ready to serve immediately. "Go get the other knights."

With a tilt of his head Arthur silently summoned Merlin. He ran up to Arthur almost dropping the load he was carrying but managed to keep up as they started walking to the gates.

"Arthur that was…well that was amazing. I mean I know some of the knights are ambitious, glory-hungry, wealthy-family, pompous-" At this Arthur rose an eyebrow waiting for Merlin to finish, "-prats like you, but I mean; are you serious about the future? That they'll be-"

Arthur sighed and said wearily, "Merlin, my knights are my weapons. They are my friends, brothers, they are my Camelot. But when I am King they must see the people, for the people, too, are Camelot."

Merlin narrowed his eyes and tilted his head confused, he was about to say something when in front of them walked Gwen.

She tried to hide a smile when she saw Merlin struggling. "Merlin, what are you doing with all this?" Merlin gave a thankful grin as she took some of the baskets.

"Ask him," he jerked his head, "it's his fault."

With that Merlin glanced at both of them and stepped out of the way.

Arthur tried to keep his face neutral. He felt many things looking at the serving girl Gwen. It had been a long time since he saw her look so shy or submissive.

"Torturing Merlin again, Sire?" Arthur chuckled and replied, "He'll pay me back for it one day, I suppose."

Gwen looked slightly confused but smiled again. Thinking of when Arthur covered for her at a banquet so she could see her brother, she said, "I wanted to thank you for the other day. I know it was a hindrance to you-"

Arthur shook his head, "No Guinevere, when it comes to you nothing is too much."

She smiled looking pleased replying, "Thank you, I should go. I have to see to Morgana."

Arthur nodded. It was strange, she blushed in front of him and Arthur had to keep himself from laughing.

How long had it been since he thought of Gwen as more than a great friend?

But his attention was brought to Merlin who was speaking to another seamstress he seemed to know. Arthur truly did know what Lancelot had felt for years. It had once been something that bonded them.

Before Gwen left, he asked, "Could you take those baskets to my room, I don't wish Merlin to tumble over and lose His Greatness for a month while he nurses a broken bone."

Gwen couldn't stop the grin that covered her face, it would be so like Merlin to do such a thing. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Come on Merlin, we have a lot to do before sun sets."

Merlin thanked Gwen profoundly and ran to catch up.

He didn't know why but he felt as if he made a wonderful mistake that morning. The spell itself wasn't a time travelling spell.

He had mixed up the pronunciation, anyone could have done it. But for some reason his magic hummed and he felt as if it was destiny.

It's a wonder it could change so suddenly.

* * *

 

Prince Arthur stood straight and tense, he stared out the castle window. He could see mages, sorcerers, and even creatures he recognized, others he didn't, from the Old Religion. From books saved from burning only to end up underneath the castle, turning to dust. Others he knew from being attacked over the past couple of years.

He shivered.

This Camelot was strange and horribly twisted from what he had once believed he would rule.

Merlin the Warlock sat oddly calm and relaxed in one of Gaius's old chairs.

He stared at Arthur's back and it seared into the prince.

"Would you stop it!" he snapped eventually unable to stay silent any longer.

Merlin sighed heavily; his only reaction was to lean forward against the table and put his chin in his hands.

There was a slight smirk on his face as he continued to stare.

Finally, Merlin spoke, "I'm sorry I lied to you for so long. But look at your reaction now. If your father was alive, I'd be in the dungeons for sure." Arthur just crossed his arms and stayed silent, fuming, feeling utterly betrayed, horrified, and still in shock.

"Alright, maybe not the dungeons but you'd put me in the stocks for days. Anyway, it's done, what we have to concentrate on is getting you back home and getting King Arthur back here."

At that Arthur finally turned eyes still dark and jaw clenched; he asked, "Can't you just send me back, we agreed you did it after all? Why am I even surprised, you were a lousy servant; why would you be good at magic?"

Merlin just tilted his head as if in thought seemingly gathering his thoughts, he said calmly, "This kind of spell needs to play out. While I was younger, I didn't have much time to study so spells tended to go wrong. I most likely didn't know what it was."

 Arthur looked at him wide eyed, saying appallingly, "So you're right under my father's nose, living in the damn castle and you're just saying nonsense spells that you don't even know the consequences of?"

Merlin blinked, shrugged, and said, "Not often. Wait. Actually that would depend whether your life was in danger or not."

Arthur threw up his hands, aghast, “Where did you send Lancelot and Gwen? I think I preferred their company."

Arthur thought of all the dangerous situations him and Merlin had been in, how he had trusted Merlin with his life. He was angry, mostly because he didn't guess, and because Merlin didn't tell him. He wasn't as angry as he should be and that made him angrier.

Merlin shrugged once more. "They have their own duties to perform Arthur, now give me your hands."

"What?"

Before Arthur could blink or better yet call him an idiot and a lousy magician Merlin was in front of him making him jump a little. As soon as they touched Arthur jumped back his hands instinctively going to his chest.

Merlin was stoic but calmly and almost sorrowfully said, "Take deep breaths Arthur. It will pass in a few moments."

All Arthur felt was emotions, his, but some weren't, some were…

"Merlin,” he spoke hesitantly, “What is this?"

And slowly Arthur concentrated, Merlin's voice was harsh as he snapped out, "Don't."

He felt it.

A bond of sort, powerful and yet weak and fragile at the same time. He could almost see it, like a rope connecting him and Merlin together. Such dark sorrow and hatred and loneliness. Arthur gasped. This wasn't Merlin, Merlin was pure and innocent and a good laugh in a crowd full of lords and ladies.

Before he could get a true grip on it Merlin cut him off. It was as if doors slammed shut on that bond and it physically hurt.

He winced, then as if nothing happened Merlin reached again for his hands.

This time all Arthur felt were warm long fingers and a feeling like that of water passing through his hands.

Merlin stopped and sighed. "Well let's go. It didn't work, you can't go back until whatever you're supposed to learn is, well, learnt."

 Arthur stood his ground took on his best; I-am-the-prince-and-you-will-obey-me-stance and crossed his arms.

" _Mer-lin_ , as much as you are an idiot, I would figure, even with your small brains you would tell me what you just did and if you could actually manage for once to do something correctly-" Arthur stopped, when suddenly Merlin broke out laughing.

Sighing in complete frustration Arthur gave up.

Instead, he watched Merlin laugh so hard he had to clutch his stomach and lean on the table. There were tears in his eyes when he finally managed to control himself. Sighing loudly, Merlin then coughed and with a wide grin wiped his eyes and said, "Uh, that has been way too long. Thank you for that, Sire."

"Where have you been?" Arthur finally asked.

He stilled not meaning to have blurted that out.

Merlin's smiled fast faded as he sat back down.

"That's none of your concern Arthur. I felt the change in your being and I came to see what was wrong. I'll stay and help you with what you need. As always."

"None of my concern? Merlin you left Camelot. Camelot's your home-"

"Arthur!"

Arthur jumped looking shocked at this angry Merlin, he seemed to be just restraining himself. Arthur froze as Merlin took a deep breath. "Just stop, alright? There are things you need to know before you can leave the castle. Come on."

Silently Arthur let Merlin lead him to the Great Hall.

 Inside were fifteen men including Lancelot, Leon and Gawain and Kay. Three others he noticed as well a man named Bedivere and a page-now knight Tristan. Elyan, whom he had just recently met he knew was Gwen's older brother.

Children were there as well shooed from the room save for one. He had black wavy hair and tanned skin.

He was a page's age, about nine, but he stood tall and Arthur couldn't help a swift feeling of pride and love.

Where it had come from? He hadn't a clue but he knew it was his emotion not Merlin's.

Lancelot came forward a hand on the boy's shoulder as he said, "Arthur, this is my son, Alaric."

Arthur was slightly surprised but nodded, "Nice to meet you lad. You take after your father I presume?" The boy looked somewhat awed, he glanced at Merlin then at his father quickly and shook his head.

"More my mother, Sire." He turned then to a woman sitting against the wall of the chambers then back at him. "If you need anything, Sire, I am at your command."

Lancelot chuckled and then said, "You know what you have to do," and he playfully shoved Alaric to the door. "He'll keep the other pages from speaking too loudly about all this mess. With Mordred getting stronger by the day it'll be good to keep this from his ears…Arthur?"

Arthur didn't pay much attention to Lancelot, his eyes seemed glued to Alaric's mother.

Guinevere.

 


	5. No. Just no.

Merlin walked into the King's chambers only to be greeted by the Queen.

"Merlin, is it true? Is Arthur really in the past? Galahad told me."

Merlin nodded, replying, "It needs to be quiet. Only his most trusted knights know. You must help keep up appearances." Queen Katrina nodded saying, "Whatever my husband needs."

At that, Merlin tensed knowing the sentence for what it was. Merlin turned started walking and then stopped once he was out of Katrina's sight. He sighed.

Knowing exactly where to find Arthur he made his way to his old chambers; somewhere he promised never to go to again.

Opening the door he found Arthur sitting on his old bed.

"Arthur, I wish I could bring you back, I really do, but for now you are the King."

Arthur did nothing but nod. He looked swiftly at Merlin as another sharp feeling jabbed at him.

"Merlin how did this," he motioned his hand towards him, "happen?"

Merlin sat down just as a knock sounded on the door. It was Gwen. "Sire? Are you alright?"

Arthur straightened, "Gwen, I'm fine."

Gwen just shook her head, "I know you too well for that Arthur. Merlin do you mind?"

Merlin held up his hands in surrender and vanished. Arthur flinched at the use of magic from Merlin.

Arthur stood up feeling a little uncomfortable. There was a tiny awkward moment before Gwen spoke, "Arthur, I know what you must be feeling."

Arthur snorted, "No, you really don't."

She started pacing around the room with a worried frown on her face and said quietly, "Well, you must be feeling shocked at being here, hurt that it's because of Merlin and the fact he never told you anything; confused as how everything's changed, frustrated that you can't get back; of course worried now that Merlin is so distant. I mean with what you two are to each other and at least some anger towards all of it."

She stopped in front of a frozen prince.

"Firstly; yes, secondly; with what we are to each other?"

Gwen took a mental step back replying, "I mean with your history. I thought you coming here, to this room that is, I mean you're in l…no you're not. Oh, oh, no, never mind, forget what I said, it's just nonsense."

And out of a long ago habit when nervous she started organizing the pillows and little ordainment’s.

 _In love_? He thought, wait, with _Merlin_?

"Gwen...where I come from…I mean we…"

Gwen froze looking shocked, "Oh; yes... I mean. I did love you Arthur, I still do. Just," Gwen took a deep breath not quiet used to this Arthur anymore. "I mean there are different kinds of love. I'll always be grateful for everything you've done for my family and I. But with Lancelot, it's different, like you and M- oh um…the Queen Katrina. You love your wife Arthur. Again, in a different way than…myself."

Looking nervous she gave a quick courtesy. "I should go."

Arthur knew that this future was what Gwen wanted.

Somehow he knew it as an absolute truth it was her true destiny. He had never seen her shine so much as when she had looked at Alaric in Lancelot's arms not an hour ago.

"Gwen, are you happy?"

It was really the only question he needed her to answer, no matter what could have been or should have been. All Arthur needed was for her to be happy.

And she answered honestly, "More than I could have ever dreamed."

Hurt hit him first, then slowly grim acceptance. He would never dishonour her or himself in such a way. But deep down he knew something was wrong he didn't truly feel the loss of Gwen.

Perhaps it was Merlin's emotions inside him.

Arthur, more confused than ever, yelled out the moment Gwen left.

"Merlin!"

"No need to scream Arthur," Merlin rubbed his ears, once more sitting in his chair, as he said, "I can hear you perfectly fine."

"What are we to each other? This whole thing with the feelings and you being different. Gwen is with Lancelot and they have a child, why don't I feel more about it? I want the truth. I need to know everything. And who the hell is Katrina?"

Merlin looked foreboding, but as always he was never one to deny his king even when he absolutely should, he spoke the truth; "We were lovers."

Prince Arthur of Camelot stood in the middle of his old chambers inside a Camelot not truly his and looked upon his best friend, gaping.

Then much to his warlock's great surprise, he started laughing.


	6. A Plot and A Kiss

Merlin grinned foolishly as he entered Arthur' s chambers. Slowly it faded as he noticed Arthur by the dark window, diligent and grim. It was a now familiar expression.

Merlin set down his dinner on his desk moving aside the papers of taxes and other nonsense.

"You know, you can lighten up. No one's going to attack tonight." He paused and straightened, "Are they?"

Arthur snorted, finally smiling said, "Not that I can remember."

Merlin sat down as he did these days opposite his king and started eating his own meal. Arthur fast lost his joy at being young and as he said no longer plagued by sore muscles and age. Merlin tended to roll his eyes at this. In the past week Arthur was even more fit than he had been. He never slept in anymore. It was unnerving.

"We have a meeting tomorrow morning and then we're going hunting for the rest of the day."

Merlin nodded.

That was another thing about Arthur, he used 'we' whenever talking to Merlin.

"After the hunt, I have a surprise for you." Merlin looked up from his venison to see a very familiar face.

He groaned.

Arthur's smile widened.

The meeting was talkative. Arthur was more involved then ever; unfortunately, this meant sometimes cutting off his father in the process and getting scorned for it afterwards. But other than that he solved disputes quickly and made Lords admit to their faults just as fast and just as humiliating.

After the particularly long meeting Arthur angrily stormed to his rooms.

"Merlin I want to go back!"

Merlin wide-eyed just started to get out his armour as the king continued, "I can't do this anymore! I am a king, I have a kingdom to run, I can't just pretend that nothing is happening. I have to go back."

Tiredly, frustratingly he ran his hands through his hair.

Then as if accepting his fate he dropped his arms and said tiredly, "Dress me then."

Merlin found it a little unnerving how his king would have an outburst on second and then hide it all in another. So he just nodded and started to buckle on his armour. Besides an occasional heavy sigh or Arthur's occasional faraway stare, Merlin and Arthur had a good day out.

That night they camped out in the forest, Arthur had taken down a few rabbits even though he could have caught a stag he let it be. "I don't want to be overloaded tonight, we'll catch it in the morning," was his only response.

While Arthur was more outspoken about his thoughts Merlin also noticed his was more touchy.

One thing Merlin got used to quickly was that Arthur would run his hand in Merlin's hair. Either when not noticing he was doing it or when he was teasing. Another was that he took time to really listen to Merlin and look at him. The king spent the entire evening with Merlin just talking about nothing of real importance yet he never took his eyes off Merlin.

Merlin supposed they didn't get the time with Arthur being king but he also didn't want to concentrate on the odd looks he sometimes thought he imagined on Arthur's face.

Looks he couldn't and didn't want to deceiver.

Arthur leaned back on the log next to Merlin relaxing.

"Can't you tell me something of the future? I won't tell Gaius, promise."

Arthur laughed, replying, "Well there is this future warlock who is extremely powerful, wise and brave. Most of all he is loyal beyond anything I've ever seen."

Merlin grinned. "Oh yeah do I finally kick you arse?"

Arthur laughed deeply and said, "Please Merlin I was talking about Leon." Then he shoved Merlin playfully to the ground.

"Even as a king your still a clotpole."

"Hey!" Arthur rubbed his arm where Merlin had magically shocked him.

With a slight chuckle Arthur settled back down sighing and saying, "I miss this."

"What?"

"This. You, peace, youth. It was good."

Merlin stared into the fire.

"If something was wrong…I mean…something bad, you would tell me, right?" Merlin watched as Arthur tensed, his eyes narrowed but slowly Arthur nodded.

He replied quietly, "Of course I would tell you Merlin."

Before Merlin could protest they heard a screech.

"What was that?"

"An owl."

Merlin nodded not at all convinced, "An owl made that sound?"

Then closer they heard an eerie crackle followed by a deeper pitched screech.

"A few owls Merlin."

Before they knew it both men were standing, Arthur holding his sword and Merlin swinging a makeshift torch.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing Merlin."

Just as he was about to apologize a creature burst forward.

They threw themselves to the ground as it lunged for them. Its screeches now rang in their ears as Arthur jumped to his feet and swung at the beast. In the firelight he could see it was cat-like but with a beak and talons. It's body was half covered in fur and half in feathers and scales, the tail was a shiny, scaly back spike that oozed. It looked disgusting and terrifying.

"Merlin, don't use wind against it and don't let it's tail touch you." As Arthur swung at its chest Merlin came in with the torch.

"You know this thing?" He shouted back as the beast swiftly turned and snapped at him.

Merlin yelped and fell to the ground.

Arthur attacked swinging, dodging the creature's claws and beak. His sword was virtually useless and he cursed not having Excalibur with him. The beast lunged and Arthur was thrown to the ground, his shirt ripped, but only slight scratches left on his skin, he silently thanked his youthful body.

"Merlin, what good is it to have a warlock if he does nothing to help?"

Merlin then extended his hand and yelled, "Sig Bycroh Los northra." His eyes went golden, magic coming swift and strong. Arthur sighed as the beast turned to stone then ash.

Just as Merlin started to relax Arthur took hold of his arm and started running. "Did I mention they come in pairs?"

"What?" Merlin asked disbelieving just as another screech rang out.

As dawn came it found the King of Albion and his servant by a river, both dirty, tired and sore. Merlin had walked into the water and dunk his head in too tired to undress.

Arthur smiled, "Come on Merlin, it wasn't that bad. You got some exercise, didn't you?"

Merlin just walked back to him with magic drying his ragged clothes and he shoved his arms in Arthur's vision.

Somehow, though the two weren't entirely sure how, Merlin had not only gotten bruised, cut, and scraped; he had also managed to get burned as well even after dropping the torch.

Arthur chuckled and stood saying, "Stop being such a baby."

And with an old familiarity he instinctively leaned in and kissed him light and gentle, familiar soft lips met his and then he reluctantly withdrew.

"It's only light, you'll heal by tomrrow," then as if realizing what he'd just done both men froze.

Merlin, after a moment of shock just stuttered out, "Arthur?"

Before he could say any more Arthur walked away his heart hammering only saying over his shoulder, "Sorry, forget it. I'm taking a quick bath then we'll get heading home."

Silently as he dunk himself under the water Arthur cursed both Merlin and Morgana.


	7. Planning...

King Arthur had forgotten that Merlin; being Merlin didn't know how to shut up.

All through the ride home he kept starting to ask about the kiss only to be shut up by Arthur.

In truth, it was awkward and stressful for the young warlock. He knew both Arthur and himself never thought of each other like that. They were both male, it made no sense and half the time he hated the prince.

Besides Arthur had Gwen. All of these thoughts just made Merlin confused and even more tired. Did he want it to happen again? Did he like it? He could still feel the softness against his lips, the coarse stubble against his chin. He shivered completely confused. 

When they reached the castle Arthur didn't leave him, instead, he did just as he promised. Arthur gave him a surprise he would never have seen coming.

The king led his warlock to the great library. Arthur amazingly somehow got the old librarian to leave his precious books. On his way back to Merlin Arthur clapped his hands once and smiled saying lightly, "Well Merlin, get reading."

Merlin wide-eyed looked around the huge shelves. When he spoke his voice was full of desperation, "Arthur, I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"In the future Merlin you don't need any spell book because," he tapped Merlin's forehead, "it's all in here." Then the King left his warlock looking lost and wide-eyed in the middle of a sea of books.

Merlin wasn't sure whether he was grateful or not.

Arthur made his way up to Morgana's chambers.

Gwen had just finished arranging some flowers when she saw him.

"Oh Arthur, I didn't know that you returned so early. Are you looking for Lady Morgana?"

Arthur nodded curtly and asked, "Yes I am, have you seen her?" Gwen smiled tightly replying, "She just went to see your father for a moment. She should be back soon." Arthur nodded. "I'll wait."

Gwen nodded back and turned to Morgana's chest of dresses.

"Have you noticed anything strange with Morgana lately?" He asked casually.

Gwen froze, her back to him, slowly she glanced at him.

"I don't know what you mean, Sire," she said not looking at him.

"Never mind, it's nothing."

Gwen straightened, turned and biting her lip she quietly and nervously said, "Well now that you mention it... She has seemed a little strange since she got back. She's… she's not the same as she was before."

Arthur nodded, "No she's not," he agreed.

Silently, a few minutes passed before Arthur couldn't help himself. "Gwen, I wanted to let you know…" He paused trying to find the right words.

"Arthur?"

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens in the future I want you to be happy."

Gwen looked confused but she smiled. "Of course, it's what I want for you too."

Arthur knew he should stop but then he said, "When I'm king I'm going to bring Lancelot to Camelot. He would make the best knight of them all." Gwen startled, stared at him, a look of shock and guilt. "Arthur…"

Arthur shook his head. "Don't worry Gwen just remember what I said."

Morgana appeared in the doorway and Gwen dismissed herself.

"Arthur, I didn't know you returned."

Arthur smirked saying, "Why Morgana, you don't sound pleased that I did."

Morgana smile faded a touch but she didn't miss a second before she replied, "Whatever do you mean Arthur? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, come here."

Arthur took Morgana's hands in his.

"I just wanted to let you know and under no circumstances is it to leave this room, but well; last night I was attacked by a Dilyth."

Morgana looked shocked but managed to keep her face neutral after a few moments, "I wanted to let you know that, well, I thought of you. We are practically brother and sister and I wanted you to know that I... I love you." He said it quickly as if it pained him. "When I am king I also want to let you know I will restore magic to Camelot."

Morgana's hands slipped from his and when she spoke she could not hold back the shakiness of her tone, "Why do you speak of such things Arthur?" Her eyes were wide but her jaw was set. Her mind fully on Morgause.

"Because I trust you with this information. I trust you with the future of Camelot."

Quickly, he kissed her cheek, smiled and walked out of the room.

Once he turned the corner the smile fell and the king's eyes showed only disgust and cool hatred.

* * *

 Prince Arthur was currently in the training grounds, for the past week he was torn between responsibility, fear and tiredness. He blamed all three on Merlin, the one man he hadn't laid eyes on for the entire week. When he finally realized Merlin hadn't been kidding about them and the fact that everyone seemed to know that they had more than a 'friendly' relationship, Arthur went from disbelieve to shame, back to disbelieve.

Why Merlin?

Of all the people the prince could have, why him?

And the fact that he kept dreaming about him was not making him feel any better.

The only dream Arthur had ever, _ever_ had of Merlin involved a baby dragon, the armoury and a mop bucket. Needless to say it was not in anyway… _erotic_.

Arthur inwardly winced.

Not to mention when Merlin returned it was as if people hadn't dared hoped for it. Children surrounded him, knights and lords praised him. Every Sorcerer in Camelot came to the castle to get his advice or help with something. It was truly astonishing just how important Merlin became to his people.

Arthur shook himself from his thoughts and raised his shield just in time to block Galahad's swing.

He grunted.

Arthur, once champion of his knights now took daily beatings from them. The fact that he was right handed and couldn't use his sword arm to his full strength because of his shoulder wound irritated him. It didn't help that Galahad was younger and quicker in thrusts.

And Merlin had taken his wonderful sword Excalibur away from him.

Galahad made a final blow just as Arthur side-stepped, he moved his shield just in time to catch Galahad's side and throw him off balance. Panting heavily he said, "Surrender," his sword at Galahad's neck.

Without hesitating, sweating and sore, Galahad said, "Aye, I surrender. Now help me up."

Arthur laughed without breath and helped his knight up.

Always one to play with fire; Gawain jumped onto the fence and reached across Lancelot to Tristan, "Pay up boy, told you he'd catch on quick." Galahad laughed then straightened and said, "Betting on the king?"

Gawain just smiled pocketing a small purse of coins, "Nah, just showing the man he should have more confidence in his king." He winked at Arthur.

Arthur laughed but suddenly turned when he felt his chest tighten.

"Alright that's enough for today I'll be bruised until Alaric is a knight."

Everyone nodded as Gawain threw his arm over his shoulders, saying, "See I told you, you'd catch up. After all, you trained us."

Lancelot nodded now walking beside them, he said, "It is true and the fact you hate to be beaten by anyone."

Lancelot and Gawain were suddenly pulled from the prince by their children whom had some free time.

Arthur shook his head at the sight. Alaric may have been the youngest but poor Gawain had three monsters that for some reason he was extremely proud of. His wife; a calm and indeed peaceful red-haired woman shared nothing of it in her three sons. They were all Gawain; he said he was being punished for living a life of a free man for so long.

Alaric on the other hand was all patience and even though the youngest the other boys took direction from him.

"Good luck," Arthur called out laughingly.

Then it was his wife that was standing before him.

Katrina was welcoming, the very image of a Queen with all of a Queen's grace and presence. She was never one to anger, she was more gentle and kind. Arthur immediately liked her but since he didn't know her and in the back of his mind he thought of the strange bond with Merlin, he had gotten new chambers. She respected the change and had not asked him to come back though Arthur wasn't so ignorant to see the silent thought in her gaze.

"I saw you training, you're gruelling both yourself and them." She reached for his shoulder and tried to comfort him. He did his best to hide his wince but all her small fingers did was hurt him more.

"I have to learn to wield my sword in my left as just as well as my right. I'm good but I can't keep it up. So we must go longer each time." She nodded, understanding. "Of course." She caressed his cheek and then said, "I'll be with Gwen if you need me." He nodded as she strode away.

Next to him within a blink stood Merlin.

Not looking at him Arthur started walking towards the castle.

"Are you going to just ignore me for the remainder of your time?"

Arthur shook his head walking into the halls. "We have nothing to speak about," he replied.

"We have many things to speak of Arthur." Arthur stopped when Merlin reached for his shoulder, warmth spread through it and he sighed as it loosened. When Merlin started to gently rub the muscle he leaned into his touch instinctively, realizing what he was doing, he straightened and Merlin's hand fell away.

He quickly made his expression stoic.

Merlin then flashed them into Arthur's chambers and Arthur's stomach jolted from the magical jump.

"We need to talk Arthur, about your enemies. War is about to be declared on Camelot and you need to know who it is if you're going to be staying longer, if you're going to be ready."

Arthur turned to Merlin, an expectant expression on his face. He had heard all about Morgana's treachery and about the man Mordred grew into.

"It's going to be bad Arthur. Mordred is making the druids choose between myself and him. Some have chosen to come here but others... because of my leaving for the past seven years, they view it as an abandonment. He's moving into Mercia and joining with Morgana to take Camelot on. I'm going to summon Kilgharrah and see what I can learn."

"How do you know all this about him Merlin?"

Arthur always thought of Merlin beside him no matter the situation but more and more Arthur thought of Merlin standing alone.

The answer Merlin gave him left him cold.

"Because I considered joining him two years ago."

As always, Merlin had a way of silencing him.

He only wished he could do the same to the warlock.

* * *

 Kilgharrah, the last of his kind, awoke from a deep slumber.

The first thing he noticed was a feeling of confusion and doubt. The second was of a significant change.

The air around him was charged with magic, something, something terrible had happened.

He growled, trying to see what had happened and as he looked beyond time what he saw truly frightened him.

A deep, echoing roar shocked the mountains, Kilgharrah stretched his wings and soared into the night.

He knew exactly who was responsible for such devastation.

"Merlin!"

* * *

 Merlin jolted from sleep as an angry voice entered his thoughts.

He groaned, he had just gotten back from that damned library that he was dreading to ever step foot in again.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

Over and over the Great Dragon called his name and then threatened to come into the castle to get him.

He stumbled into his boots and made his way out. "I'm coming, don't shout."

It didn't take long to get out of the castle then into the forest.

"What have you done warlock?" Kilgharrah demanded the moment Merlin came into view.

Guilty and frustrated, Merlin shook his head, replying, "This time, it really was not my fault."

He was cut off by a great roar, "Have you no sense? The future is in disarray, how could you do something as stupid as this? Have you no idea of the consequences of such magic?"

Merlin nodded once more and said, "Yes, I know, what I did was horrible but-"

Another roar cut him off, but before the dragon could speak, another person did, "You know this could be a good thing."

Merlin froze as the dragon's eyes narrowed.

King Arthur didn't look shocked or at all uncomfortable, it was as if he was completely comfortable around the dragon, a great feat considering the last time they met, he was trying to destroy Camelot.

"Have you considered the possibility of changing the future?"

The Great Dragon leered down at the king, "Changing the future is one thing but you do not know what you are changing it to, King Arthur." Arthur nodded saying thoughtfully, "Yes but wouldn't you take the chance? You once told Merlin to kill Mordred."

Kilgharrah raised his head and slowly, grudgingly said, "I did say such a thing."

Arthur nodded and replied, "So should I take your advice Dragon? Should I kill Mordred Le Fey?"

Merlin could do nothing but stare as the dragon settled down and the conversation went on until sunrise. And in the meadow overlooked by the great castle of Camelot a plan was formed.

Merlin had his doubts, Kilgharrah was finally somewhat agreeable, but Arthur…Arthur's head swam with memories not yet taken place and he formed not one but two plans.

If he was going to change the future he was going to try his damn hardest to keep something unchangeable.

He was not going to lose Merlin a second time


	8. Another betrayal

Merlin sat in his library trying his best not to think of anything of real importance. Prince Arthur was now speaking to him, although he was hesitant around him.

Merlin smiled, it seemed even the past Arthur had some sense to distrust him. It was only at night as the two of them were alone that Arthur voiced his thoughts just as he did for all those years.

Where were you?

How could you do such a thing?

Mordred?

What happen to us?

_What happened?…_

Merlin was still trying to figure it out himself. His being was full agony, deepened and sharpened every day he was away from his Arthur. Their bond was never meant to be stretched, Merlin was supposed to be at Arthur's side, always. It had constantly felt wrong when he was away.

But their bond once as strong as Camelot itself withered and when Arthur finally married, Merlin thought he'd die of the physical pain. He relied so much on his magic now to keep Arthur from hurting because of the bond. He had learned long ago Arthur never wanted to feel Merlin's emotions. Not as they were now. And that fateful day came when Arthur truly lost Merlin. The day he questioned whether Merlin was even loyal to him any more.

_Flashback._

Mordred had long ago given up battling his feelings. He hated, loved and admired Emrys. Their magic was both instinctual, the only two it seemed that understood the full circle of it.

But Mordred had also long ago promised to murder Arthur. It was after all Arthur who had tried to kill him not once but three times even after he restored magic. Mordred was the leader of the druids and his hatred of all things Pendragon was instilled too deep, his fury seeped into his blood and then into his soul.

It was his fate it seemed he couldn't escape it, just as Arthur couldn't give up his thrown to the rightful person.

Mordred had found Merlin in complete isolation; in a world between worlds surrounded by the infamous sidhe and of course his constant companion Kilgharrah. He had left his king for reasons not even Morgana could see.

Merlin was not the man he once was instead of trying to kill one another slowly; as if both needed it, they spoke openly and truthfully. They practised magic almost all sorcerers couldn't perform. A deep sense of understanding left the pair silent; seemingly for eternity. Then without speaking they turned to each other and grasped for something, anything that would comfort them in their desperation.

Arthur at that time had been celebrating a victory of a battle. He had danced with his wife, his almost nephew Alaric when suddenly he stopped laughing at Gawain's jokes and looked out the balcony, across Camelot, across distance and realms. A feeling of betrayal seemed to enter his limbs slowly making it's way to his heart.

He knew then with a flash in his mind of Merlin, whom he hadn't seen in years. And what made him collapse was the pain he felt shredding at his soul, their bond and the image of his worst enemy Mordred in Merlin's arms.

When Arthur finally woke it was mid-afternoon. Seven knights and his wife sat around his bed. He groaned in pain, their bond once weakened was now crippled like a rope coming undone, it ripped at his heart, making it impossible to breathe.

"Arthur, you mustn't move so much." But Arthur took no heed of his wife, instead, he summoned Merlin for the first time in five years. Merlin appeared quickly and never took his eyes off his king.

The others around the room looked both surprised and pleased to see him. There was no welcoming sign from Arthur; instead he asked firmly, "Are you still loyal to Camelot?" Merlin raised his head just as Lancelot snorted ready to defend his friend calling out, "Arthur this is Merlin you're talking to." Gawain shook his head saying, "Don't worry Merlin, the king just knocked himself out last night. He's speaking nonsense. Probably still drunk."

Galahad said nothing always one to wait before passing judgement while poor Tristan who knew much about betrayal just stood at attention, ready to strike. 

Leon, Percival and Elyan were frowning.

Everyone quieted when they realized Merlin didn't speak his innocence.

"Merlin…" Lancelot gasped looking shocked.

Merlin paced slowly as if thinking of many deep and terrible things all at once.

Slowly, tortuously slow, he straightened; as if holding the weight of the world on his shoulders and more secrets in his eyes than anyone could keep, he replied, "I am yours to command, Your Majesty."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

No one saw what happened but the king's eyes widened, his already pale face blanched, and he started taking deep breaths. Then he nodded and fatefully said, "Leave and don't return unless I summon you."

With that; Merlin's eyes flickered and no one save the king knew what emotions were displayed.

The Great Warlock Merlin bowed, disappeared, and waited for his king's orders that both knew would never come.

_End of Flashback_

"Merlin!"

Merlin jolted looking at Arthur who was now glaring at him as if he was being greatly insulted.

Merlin couldn't help the sad smile that appeared on his face.

In a way, he was glad he once again saw his prince. It had been such a long time he had almost forgotten him.

He was glad until Arthur ordered, "Tell me more about Morgana."


	9. Thinking of you

Merlin stumbled over a broken branch trying to keep up with Arthur.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He huffed as a branch whacked him in the face.

Arthur sighed remembering a much quieter and skilled Merlin.

"I think I'm going to put you through drills again Merlin."

Merlin stopped and tilted his head to get a better look at Arthur and asked, "You're sure you're not the prince?"

Arthur smirked at him, replying teasingly, "Merlin, how am I going to be great if the one person who's supposed to make me great is…well…adequate?" They continued for a few seconds before Merlin spoke much to his king's annoyance, "You know with all the times I saved your life I think I'm a step up from adequate."

The king grunted then replied, "Mildly amusing, decent at magic and particularly-"

"Oaf..."

Arthur grabbed Merlin before he fell into a mud puddle, "-awful at being discrete. How you managed to keep your magic a secret is beyond my understanding."

But even as he insulted him Arthur's hands still lingered on Merlin and his voice was soft not sarcastic.

Merlin turned away slightly when he realized his face was going red. Just as he was about to speak they came to the hill and Arthur raised his hand, signalling silence.

Down in the a small valley before them was a camp of bandits.

"Now remember; be quiet."

Merlin looked down and saw a group of bandits had made camp and by the looks of things had long ago started celebrating.

"You're sure he's going to be here?" Arthur asked.

They were out of Camelot and now in neighbouring Cailan.

Merlin nodded replying, "Yes, he'll be here, Kilgharrah's riddles lead us straight here. Besides, can you imagine him in a more perfect situation?" Arthur snorted, a royal smirk on his face, catching sight of their friend.

There in a caged cart looking less than pleased, sat Gawain.

"No I can't."

Arthur pulled out his sword giving it a slight frown but otherwise ignoring it and then started forward.

As he got to the edge of the clearing he turned and said, "Be careful," then ran into the valley.

Merlin magically released Gawain as Arthur quickly took down two bandits.

Just as Arthur got surrounded Gawain picked up a fallen sword and killed the man going for Arthur's back.

Gawain grinned in greeting and cheerfully said, "Nice to see you Arthur on such a pleasant day but you shouldn't have come."

Arthur glanced at him with a hard expression as Merlin struck down the man in front of him and he asked, "Why is that?"

"Because there's another company joining right away."

Arthur jumped away and raised his sword to block an attack, he switched hands to his left and jabbed the man in his side then sliced deeply into his chest.

As the last man fell they hardly had time to catch their breath when they found themselves surrounded once more.

The men came running towards them furiously, screaming from the forest, their swords and axes drawn.

* * *

 Arthur slowly kissed his way softly down his throat nibbling softly at just the right spot to make him sigh and tighten his fingers in Arthur's hair.

Dear gods, how did he make him feel so much so quickly? Arthur was already at the breaking point wanting to hear more, louder moans. Merlin smiled, slowly running his hands down Arthur's back and ribs making him grind into Merlin, touching every part of Merlin's soft, warm, skin; he took Merlin's mouth and both moaned as they explored each other.

Arthur bit his lip, his tongue caressed the pain away and immediately Merlin moaned buckling up.

Reluctantly they parted both needing air and Merlin spread his legs further as Arthur played with his nipples. Merlin arched, moaned and panting whispered, "Please….Arthur…"

Merlin bit his lip as if a loud moan would break the spell going on; Arthur's spell.

He positioned himself and tensed with longing as Merlin's eyes turned golden; making Arthur even more needy at the sight of Merlin losing control. Just as he was about to thrust into his lover, he jolted.

Bolting upwards, Arthur looked around in horror then quickly turned to look beside him.

He sighed loudly, relieved, his bed was empty save for him. He then noticed his aching body even in the predawn he knew he was red in shame, embarrassment and left-over need. A few moments after he took care of himself the door opened without any knock.

Arthur quickly stood a little breathless, still red from his dream and afterwards.

He glared at the source of his irritation, his completely oblivious ex-friend.

Merlin brought Arthur his breakfast just as he used to but then sat opposite him and began to eat his share. He looked at Arthur curiously when he didn't sit down.

Arthur sighed giving up completely.

Merlin was not in anyway his idea of a lover.

Ever.


	10. To starting a treacherous plan

Merlin sat with his head in hands.

Despair was written on his body. The southern kingdom had seen an attack, villages were burned to the ground and many killed in the cruelest of the ways.

Arthur sat on his chair at the round table, his head high but face grim.

"What do we know?"

Sir Leon was to answer, "It was Morgana, Sire, her magic, one of our druids said it was a message to you."

Merlin sighed sitting up said softly, "She has now openly declared war. We no longer fight in the shadows."

"You knew this would happen?" Arthur asked Merlin who sat beside him.

Slowly, as if he were hundreds of years older than what he was Merlin looked him in the eye, "Yes, I saw it would happen but had no date. Mordred won't be far behind either."

"Arthur," Lancelot stated on his other side, "we must prepare for war."

Arthur had no chance to say anything for it was Merlin who spoke, "First, there is something you must do Arthur."

Arthur gave his warlock his full attention and as always regretted it.

"You must complete a task, if you do not, we have no chance of winning and Camelot will fall."

* * *

 Arthur could barely feel his arms as the bandits just wouldn't stop.

Axe, sword and mace, he dodged and parried. He had been wounded in the side, Merlin had then blew the man away and dropped him so hard he broke his neck. Now though, they were barely keeping alive and while Arthur knew this young Merlin was powerful he was untaught and wouldn't be able to keep up much longer.

Just as Arthur fell the man above him- dagger in hand, ready to gut him; yelped surprised. Equally surprised, Arthur rolled out of the way as the bandit fell to the ground a dagger in his back.

Out of the bushes came Lancelot on a black steed sword raised.

He joined the fight taking the bandits by surprise and the remaining bandits fell more quickly.

Arthur smiled, glad to see his best knight at his side again. He and Gawain fought with new strength, Arthur ignored his wounds and his body's protests, together with Merlin they took down the remaining men.

Panting heavily they all smiled at each other. Arthur couldn't help but speak, "It's good to see you old friend."

Lancelot frowned confused for a moment. Both him and Gawain looked surprised by the comment, then Lancelot ignored it out of respect and nodded to him smiling. Merlin wasn't though as he looked over Arthur, he was beyond tired, he used too much magic but he was physically okay with only scrapes and bruises. Arthur on the other hand was panting heavily.

There was blood on his chain mail and Merlin could see it was difficult for Arthur to hold his sword.

Just as Merlin reached him Arthur fell to the ground. His last words were, "It's good to have you both back."

"Is he alright?" Gawain asked rushing to Arthur's side.

"He has a side wound," Merlin replied.

Lancelot and Gawain picked the prince up with Lancelot saying, "There's a small village just a little way over the hills, that's where I was staying when I heard about the bandits. We can stay there."

Gawain looked over and asked, "Who are you?"

"Lancelot, a friend of Merlin's."

"I'm Gawain, same."

When they arrived at the small hut which reminded Merlin much of his old home, a pretty blonde woman tended to Arthur.

Gawain asked Merlin, "So, is he okay?"

Merlin nodded.

"I mean, we're not exactly friendly are we?" Lancelot looked at Merlin curiously too.

Merlin sighed and said, "Well I guess you will be in the future. Laying there isn't prince Arthur. I sort of did a spell that went wrong."

Both Lancelot and Gawain glanced at each other then simultaneously said, "Who doesn't know of your magic?"

Merlin just grimaced and said, "Well... King Arthur does."

Both the future knights stilled and looked over to the bed then tiredly moaned, "Merlin…"

* * *

 Merlin tried his best not to roll his eyes.

Arthur was looking at him as if he sprouted two heads in front of him and each were making Arthur look like an idiot. The cross between horror and fury would have been amusing had they not been in such a great hurry.

In the middle of the ancient forest of Tathlorg that Merlin had flashed them to stood Kilgharrah and an ancient wizard, the only one left of his kind. Arthur straightened, crossed his arms and said, "So, just to get this straight... you want me to go through this damned forest which hosts hundreds of beasts that would and will attack me, through a cave in which no light can pass through; down a treacherous mountain and into an ancient magical ruin; all to get a mirror that you know nothing about?"

Merlin shrugged and said, "Yes, that about sums it up."

Kilgharrah snorted, smoke coming out, "The Sig Valnathrig; is not just a mirror Prince, it will tell the greatest secrets, those that will tell you what is important to saving Camelot. The past, present and future can be told in ways not even Morgana the Serer can imagine. It may tell you how to kill Mordred without the sacrifice of so many. Merlin has dreamt the mirror for many years now. It is of importance and it would be unwise to disregard so many signs regarding it.”

"Why is a sorcerer so hard to kill? Merlin can't you just-"

"Mordred is almost my equal Arthur. Even if I could kill him somehow; Morgana and Morgause will know when I attack and I can't kill all three of them at once. It would take my full concentration and powers to attack Mordred."

Kilgharrah was about to speak when Merlin glared at him, "Say I told you so dragon and I will chain you back under Camelot myself."

Arthur just shook his head slightly tired and slightly amused as the dragon replied.

They spoke as two old friends did, it was obvious they had spent many years together.

Arthur's attention soon went to the forest.

They needed an advantage and the wizard said this would give Arthur the information he needed.

Arthur set his mind and sharply nodded, he spoke calmly but now determined to get it done, "Alright, we need to get going."

Suddenly, the two cousins stopped in the middle of their bickering and the wizard smiled, "Good luck Prince Arthur. And you Emrys."

Arthur started walking but made a note to ask Merlin about his other name meant.

He was just curious, he was not upset that people called him by a name he didn't know.


	11. Forward

Merlin sat beside Arthur with a worried frown on his face.

Lancelot looked over at the young warlock and said, "Relax Merlin; Arthur will be fine. With your magic and Moira's herbs he'll make a full recovery and quickly too."

Gawain nodded sitting on a rickety chair with his feet up and said, "So, want to explain to us everything that went on these past few weeks?"

Lancelot nodded and both looked expectant.

Merlin sighed, somehow over just a few hours the two knights had bonded and immediately liked each other. Merlin wasn't sure if he was happy about it in that moment. He told them everything and by the end both the men were laughing at Merlin's expense. Merlin tried to be angry but he could only smile at his own stupidity.

After all, this was the most idiotic thing he ever did.

Arthur groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

Dizzily, he realized he was in a bed in a very small room. Merlin, his constant companion was looking over him worriedly. Arthur absently reached out and took Merlin's hand and squeezed, "Don't look so worried Merlin," he whispered, "a little scratch won't bring about my fall." Merlin smiled, feeling somewhat stupid for worrying so deeply.

"Please, knowing you, you'll die from doing something stupid out of stupidity or pride." Arthur closed his eyes smiling, knowing Merlin was probably right. When he didn't release Merlin's hand Merlin fidgeted not really wanting Arthur to let go but at the same time very aware of the two other men in the room.

Lancelot coughed and Arthur finally looked around at his surroundings as if he was content to just know that Merlin was there and nothing else mattered.

When the king saw two of his best knights he started to sit up against Merlin's protests.

Focusing, Arthur smiled and said, "It's good to see you two. I hope you're both doing well?"

Both men shrugged not wanting to go through their lives, both homeless and full of wanting something more, although hopeless to actually get it. "I need your help. Both of you are the most brave and loyal men I have ever known. I trust no one else with what I ask of you. Although, you may refuse if you wish."

Gawain had stopped slicing his apple and froze, staring at this new Arthur. Lancelot had leaned forward elbows on knees.

"I need help to protect the future. A future that is threatened. There is evil in this world, some disguised and some in the open. Merlin and I alone cannot win, I need an army and my own knights in this time are not the equals to the future. They are rich men and I hate to say it but some of them do not deserve the right of knighthood. I need men of courage beyond wealth, I need it to be in their souls. You two have this. Will you help me?"

Gawain was the first to speak, "You really are the future king, aren't you?"

Arthur nodded drinking from the cup of water Merlin was holding to his mouth.

When he swallowed, he said, "Yes I am and both of you are future Knights of Camelot. The best I have I might add." At that statement both knights looked at each other, Lancelot wide-eyed with more hope but Gawain frowned and said, "Why would I wish to be a knight; all pompous and arrogant?"

Arthur smiled remembering Helen; Gawain's future wife and their three sons. He remembered Gawain looking nervous and more than joyful on five separate occasions. First was his knighthood, second his marriage, then on the three days his sons were born.

He remembered Gawain calling Camelot home as well as Lancelot and he wanted those days.

These men deserved those days.

"Trust me old friend your future is brighter than most. One day the vision of Camelot will change from fear to hope and there is where your home will be. The knights will be legendary, as much, if not a little more than their king. When I am crowned both of you will be welcome in Camelot and I will knight you both. I would have it no other way." With that said both future knights stayed silent, thinking of a future both had never expected but now longed for.

They looked at Merlin, the reason for this newly developed hope and in unison looked at Arthur with (in Gawain's case new) respect and said, "What are we to do?"

Arthur smiled looking around at his closest friends, he spoke with calmness and conviction as he said, "We're going to kill a very powerful sorcerer. His name is Mordred and he is the future destroyer of Camelot."

* * *

 Merlin was amazing as he turned another creature to ash, his eyes faded from molten gold to familiar blue, Arthur noticed this as he pulled his sword from a beast and rubbed his aching shoulder.

Merlin silently came up to him and softly touched it. Warmth spread through the area and down his arm and his heart fluttered at the sensation. Arthur hated the feeling that he liked Merlin touching him.

He really hated that Merlin knew it.

"Which way now?" Merlin asked, frowning around the forest.

Everything looked the same. The thick trees were as wide as several men, no seen trail could lead them and the sky itself was blocked by thousands of branches that intertwined.

Arthur glared at him. Both of them were tired but Arthur was also flustered at this point, he had fought beside Merlin many times but more now than ever he worried about his safety and it was irritating him.

"How should I know?" he snapped but then crouched to the ground.

In front of him magically appeared three deer paths each leading in a different direction.

"Merlin…?"

"I did not do that, Sire."

Arthur grunted and looked at each path closely, his mind still half on Merlin, he pointed his bloody sword north and firmly said, "That way."

He felt Merlin's surprise and it was returned.

Arthur didn't know how he knew but he did. That was the right direction.

Merlin nodded feeling his confidence. "Lets go."

Merlin followed his prince north ignoring the two other paths completely.


	12. The future and past changes

Arthur groggily made his way out of the little room.

There was a small staircase which led him to the small main room of the hut. It reminded him slightly of Merlin's home. The main room held a fireplace in the far wall; in front of it was a table and two worn chairs took up much of the room. A cupboard against the wall acted as storage. In front of Arthur was a small cot on the ground. From the rafters hung bundles of herbs and other things Arthur couldn't recognize.

Merlin, his back to him, was sitting on one of the chairs talking to a woman.

The woman by looks seemed to be in her early thirties. She smiled brightly as Arthur came into view but Arthur just stared.

She had blonde hair and green-eyes, full of kindness but marked by sorrow and struggle.

Arthur hadn't seen Lady Moira look so tired or sad. His memories of her were full of brightness and laughter.

"Hello Prince Arthur, it's good to see you up and on your feet. I am Moira." He nodded and looked back to the small bed, a wool blanket stretched out with a fur hide on top. He smiled softly as he remembered his knight's fondness for fur.

"Where is G…the boy?"

Moira frowned and said, "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, did he wake you? I did tell him to be quiet." She frowned and behind her Merlin glanced out the small window frowning as well. She looked nervous and Arthur tried his best to soothe her.

"You're the village healer?"

Moira nodded and smiled softly, "Yes I am, I just helped your wounds heal more quickly. Of course Merlin never left your side, he was very worried about you." Arthur glanced at Merlin to see him staring out the window a little too intensely, his face no doubt red. 

Arthur smirked and replied regally, "He does worry too much. Thank you for your kindness Lady Moira, I am very thankful."

Moira's eyes widened, "Oh I'm not-"

"Don't worry about it."

Later that night Merlin made his way to Moira's a bundle of herbs in his arms. Since he had been studying with Gaius for three years he knew the most about herbs in their small group. Although from now on he vowed he'd invest more time learning how to heal. He remembered his father healing Arthur so quickly, he wanted to be able to do that.

Moira was very kind, she taught him all of their regions herbs and Merlin drank it in, usually he wasn't so quick to remember but now he couldn't forget anything. It was probably his magic working to help him and Merlin felt relief that it did so.

When Merlin entered the hut he found Moira sitting on a chair looking happier than he'd ever seen her these past three days oddly it was because of Arthur.

The king sat before the fire which looked more lively than the previous night. On the ground was Moira's eight year old son beside him. Arthur was telling little Galahad of Camelot and all her wonders, of famous knights and their extraordinary deeds, how they were the most brave and courageous of all men.

Galahad had heard of Camelot though he had never thought to venture out of his own kingdom and was looking at Arthur with wide eyes and a child's grin on his face.

Lancelot and Gawain were both smiling to themselves watching the spectacle and Merlin himself couldn't stop the grin from showing on his face.

Suddenly Galahad turned to his mother and asked, "Mama can I become a knight?"

Moira looked at her son with saddened eyes while Arthur looked not at all guilty.

"My boy, Knights are Lords of Camelot. You best stay to the village, they have to face such terrible monsters and we don't want you to get hurt, do we?" Galahad had the same kindness and truthfulness his mother had, far more mature for his age due to growing up in such poor conditions and losing his father just months prior, the little boy still saw goodness in everything.

Merlin couldn't help connect with him.

When he answered it wasn't a surprise to Merlin.

"I want to protect people Mama. Maybe if father knew how to fight like a knight he'd be here. I want to protect you." Moira straightened, silent, eyes tearing up. It was Arthur who came to the rescue. "And so one day you shall." Galahad was shooed to his bed and fell asleep as the conversation of his future and of his mother's took place.

Arthur spoke of what he wished Camelot to be, Moira who had known the Great Purge and Uther's rule and how it affected her own tyrant king; saw before her a young man who would change the world. He wanted all men to have equal chances of success, of peasants becoming warriors and love conquering titles.

Not spoken of lightly or naivety but with conviction and determination to fight the battles that would will one day erupt over such drastic changes. Lancelot looked down at this time, silent. By the end Arthur had successfully convinced Moira this was the best choice she could make and with some gold that Arthur had forced on her, she nodded.

Moira would have enough to travel to Camelot and make a home there with Arthur's help; already the king was planning to open up her own shop for her herbs or get her a good seamstress job in the castle.

Moira, for once, looked excited and by the end of the night fell asleep with a large grin on her face.

Galahad only woke once to ask Arthur sleepily if he'd ever really become a knight.

Arthur replied, "I'll train you myself, I swear it. There is nothing more serious than a knight's word."

Merlin found Arthur outside in the middle of the night. He was sitting down in the fields of growing wheat, deep in thought.

He sat down beside him and nudged the king with his knee. "You were great with him Arthur."

Arthur nodded, looking over at Merlin he said quietly, "We changed it Merlin, the future. We already changed it."

Merlin frowned, confused and asked, "How?"

"I met Galahad in Camelot four years from now. He was thieving to save Moira from an illness. Instead of punishing him, I helped his mother and then, well, punished him," Arthur smiled continuing, "I sent him to be trained, he was a little too old but made up for it with determination. He made knighthood earlier than most and is almost equal to Gawain and Lancelot. Although, he has youth on his side."

Merlin and Arthur sat in silence together wondering what impact they had just made.

Merlin did his best to ignore Arthur's body heat and their hands almost touching.

* * *

 The great warlock Merlin was not sure how to handle this situation.

They had gone through the treacherous forest, through a cave which had taken half a day until Merlin's magic guided them blindly through, and down the steepest mountain he'd ever climbed.

And during all that, they killed great spiders, dragon-bird like creatures most likely related to the griffin, and some shadow-like cats.

Now, dirty, tired and swore they stopped at a sparkling river.

As Merlin started camp, Arthur went to the river to bathe. His heart jumped at the sight of Arthur almost naked. He never took his breeches off but he still found himself entranced by his ex-lover's body.

Little scars marked his skin, most noticeable his right shoulder wound and a faded thick red scar crossed his left side on his rib cage, but he also knew there was a scar on the outside of his right thigh, another just below his breeches right by his spine. Merlin had once traced all of Arthur's scares with his eyes, fingers and his lips.

Arthur was just as honed as he was all those years ago even though he gained a little weight, it was all muscle, he never went soft; often saying to do so would welcome his death.

Merlin had once worshipped his king's body. He knew what Arthur looked like in the middle of orgasm. He knew what he looked like in the morning, peacefully asleep and looking unearthly beautiful. It felt so good to remember those times before everything went wrong for them yet the pain of it was excruciating.

He just wished he had foreseen what his actions would have done. If he had done something differently but he hadn't and he had spent seven years alone in shame, guilt, hatred and jealousy.

Wishing for nothing but absolution that he knew he didn't deserve.

Arthur slowly made his way back, shaking his wet hair sending drops of water in all directions. His expression went from tired to confused, then knowing to angry. Before Merlin could snap out of his desire, Arthur swiped at his head.

It wasn't as hard as it should have been and Merlin felt Arthur responding reluctantly to his feelings.

Although, he still ordered sharply snapping out, "Stop that."

Merlin's answer was to stand and reach for Arthur.

Arthur tried to move away but then he realized Merlin wasn't trying to kiss him, but heal him.

Arthur stood and let Merlin's hands roam over his tense shoulders and chest. He tried his best not to like it but somehow he knew Merlin's touch, it was familiar and Arthur tried his best to shut down their bond.

For once it was Merlin who flinched and his eyes darkened, Merlin was hurt in more ways than Arthur knew. He knew the prince didn't care for him but he also knew his king would move away from him too.

He hadn't touched this body in years and had never dreamed he'd be allowed to again.

When Merlin finished, rather slowly Arthur thought, he asked his warlock, "Merlin…how did…how did we become lovers?"

Merlin looked up as Arthur put on his tunic his shoulder no longer distracting him.

He took a while to speak, his voice quiet when he did, "It was strange at first. We were on a hunting trip and I don't know which one started but first we were laughing over some joke Leon made and everyone was asleep and we kissed. We didn't speak for a week afterwards. Then everything went back to normal. A few months after that we were at a banquette, you drank too much and I helped you back to your room. We ended up kissing again more passionately. When I told you Gwen would betray you if you were married, it almost ruined our friendship, never mind romance," Merlin smiled sadly, "then something made you change your mind. I'm not sure what it was but slowly your feelings for her faded and ours became stronger. It couldn't be denied anymore, it started slow, devastating at times and more emotion than we were both prepared for. But as always it was harder to part than to stay together."

Arthur didn't understand but didn't ask anymore questions. He laid beside the fire thinking of Merlin, the past one and this one.

How could they have felt so much for each other and ended up like this?

He knew one thing for sure, if he had felt that way for Merlin then he still did. No matter how the future had turned out for them, Merlin and he were halves of a whole.

His first instinct when he had arrived was to go to Merlin.

Not his father or Gwen but his best and first real friend. Even in the midst of anger, betrayal and a path they couldn't get off; even when it brought them extreme pain they still needed each other. Even hating each other they would come together. It was their fate.

Now he was worried, if he loved Merlin as deeply as Merlin loved him in the future, what was he doing to past Merlin right now?

"Get some sleep Arthur," Merlin said wide awake, feeling everything Arthur was, "We'll leave at dawn."

Slowly, comforted oddly by Merlin's presence, he fell asleep.

The next morning came and they travelled further into the forest, it was eerily beautiful, deep lush green even as autumn was approaching, the sun shown dimly sending hazy beams of golden light.

It was the silence that was ear piercing.

Not one animal lived in these wood good or bad, Arthur looked up hopeful that maybe a bird would pass by; none did. The only sounds were their breathing and crunching under their feet as they walked.

Soon Arthur and Merlin found themselves in a clearing full of crumbling ruins. He recognized some of the symbols from Merlin's papers; they were magical.

Merlin slowly ran his hands down the stones mumbling and his magic reacted to the place.

Arthur stood back feeling it all, it was strange he could feel not only Merlin but his magic also.

This was the first time it happened, it was almost like Merlin's magic was another person and he felt it tug on him as if saying, _enjoy this with us_. It was unnerving and yet Arthur embarrassingly felt his heart lurch and his body heat up.

He crossed his arms not wanting to feel any desire for Merlin, especially when it was his magic he was responding to. An image of Merlin beneath him, his eyes golden almost had Arthur gasping.

Merlin glanced at him and said, "Ignore it."

Arthur didn't speak but he couldn't do such a thing either.

It was too good.

Merlin stopped awhile later, they both knew this was the place, but the temple itself was just to honour the seasons. There were many across the land ancient and new, he saw no entrance and no reason why this place was so important.

Arthur leaned back against a wall not feeling it move and asked, "Can't you spell it or something?"

Merlin would have snapped back but Arthur's question was sincere.

“No. Unfortunately my magic doesn't want to." Arthur stepped forward about to say, 'want to?' but he yelped as he fell into a trap.

A tunnel engulfed him as he slid down into the earth.

Finally it stopped and Arthur had the wind knocked from him as he landed hard on the ground that seemed miles from the tunnel's opening.

"Arthur!"

Merlin's eyes were wide as he saw his lover fall, he ran over to the trap only to find grass and dirt, no opening.

Frantically, he started to dig at the dirt, he looked up to where Arthur had been leaning and started to try and move the wall.

"Arthur!" Panic taking over Merlin, he used his magic against the rock and ground.

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed.

Arthur found himself in an underground chamber.

It looked as if it had once been a grand hall then had collapsed perfectly intact into the earth.

He stood slowly, legs and back aching from the fall. He looked around and up, seeing no passage, no Merlin.

His mind went blank for a moment as he thought of Merlin on the surface, alone.

He had to forcefully shove the thoughts down and concentrate. The cave was lit by dust of crystals in the wall shining from a reflection of light that was no longer there.

Magic.

Arthur pulled out his sword and made his way to the only opening a small open doorway that seemed to lead to an anti-chamber.

What he found there changed him deeply. His view on his life, future and past and what was truly important to him and Camelot.


	13. Mordred and Morgana

They moved west, the foursome now an army riding against the future. Their only goal; to kill a druid.

Some would say it was cruel, others unfair, even more would call Arthur a murderer himself instead of just one's son.

Lancelot and Gawain themselves had a lengthy conversation on the matter, on other options. It was Merlin though that convinced him. He told them of the dragon's prophecy, he told him of Mordred's plan to kill Arthur and take revenge on Camelot.

Arthur was the one who sealed it although, as he said grimly, "You don't know the future with that boy in it." The look in his eyes said enough and Merlin's heart clenched.

 How could it be that bad?

Their eyes met and Merlin knew, he knew, that somehow Mordred and maybe even Morgana had come between them. With longing for more than Merlin could understand, Arthur looked at him as if he'd vanish before his eyes or worse just turn around and walk away. Merlin reached out and squeezed Arthur's shoulder receiving a smile in return.

Merlin knew when they were close, his magic reacting to the druids. He tried every spell he knew including the new ones he learned in the vaults underneath Camelot. But he knew nothing was certain.

Arthur made them recite everything back to him and as dawn came they started marching further into the forest.

It started well, Merlin kept up his spells and reached out into the camp.

Just a few minutes later a man emerged from the bushes responding to Merlin. He smiled at the warlock and then straightened at the sight of Arthur and his knights.

"What is the meaning of this, Emrys?"

Merlin looked serious and for the first time much stronger, Arthur eyed him carefully and couldn't help smiling at the familiar man.

"We mean you and yours no harm Hastri, we are only here for the boy named Mordred."

Hastri narrowed his eyes not cruelly but thoughtfully, the tall bearded man had always respected Emrys and the prophecy that surrounded him.

"The boy is one of us, if you mean no harm than you should leave." Merlin shook his head, replying, "We cannot do that," He motioned over to Arthur and continued, "This is not the prince of Camelot but King Arthur of Albion. He's from the future Hastri, I was the reason for this disturbance in the balance of time but I believe that perhaps Arthur being here could set a new balance, one that is more powerful and lasting. Hastri, use your magic if you do not believe me."

The moment Merlin said that Arthur felt a wave of what felt like water rush down him, instead of cold though it was warm, not harmful just curious.

Hastri's eyes widened and Merlin continued, "Mordred may have started out good. He may have been your source of new power for the druid way to last beyond Uther's control. I don't know how he started, Hastri, but I know what he is slowly changing into, Arthur knows this better than anyone. I saved him before, you know this, but I went against Kilgharrah the great dragon."

At this, Merlin had the full attention of the druid, "He said that Mordred will bring down Camelot and kill Arthur. He will become a man responsible for as many deaths as Uther Pendragon himself. Mordred will be the same, only this time the world will know a magical tyrant, he will destroy a beautiful Camelot, a magical one."

Hastri looked to Arthur and the king nodded, replying, "I am king of Camelot and I did and will again welcome magic back with the help of Merlin. After all, it would be very tiresome to find another manservant that doesn't bore me to death," Merlin grinned foolishly at him and Arthur smirked but once again turned serious. "Mordred will go from fighting against Camelot to wanting it completely destroyed and in this time I do not blame him."

Arthur felt the eyes of everyone sharply on him but even so he stepped forward closer to the druid.

"Hastri, my kingdom is great, it is a light among the darkness. I am not my father and I will rule with compassion and justice." The druid was silent for a moment and then said, "This needs to be discussed."

Before they could move he vanished.

"Merlin…" Merlin didn't look good and said quickly, "He is on our side but if he says anything their going to revolt. Arthur, Mordred will escape!"

With that said, Arthur pulled out his sword and ran into the forest, everyone following behind him.

A battle followed, many druids screamed and ran thinking it an ambush and a death sentence even though in this neighbouring kingdom magic was allowed.

They tried not to permanently harm anyone, just knock them unconscious but it was difficult, especially when they used to magic to knock them down and by doing so their swords were not in full control.

Arthur tried his best to look for Mordred but there were many children here, most of them orphans. Then he saw Hastri grab the boy and without speaking the older druid flew into the air, he floated there eerily and then dropped to the ground, he knew Mordred had just killed him.

Mordred turned and faced him.

The boy was younger than he was used to seeing him.

At fourteen he was tall and his eyes looked so intense they gave Arthur shivers as he slowly approached the boy.

For a moment he couldn't help but think of Merlin's affair with him, think of the image that Merlin hadn't stopped; of Mordred in Merlin's arms, underneath him. And just like all those years ago he was blinded for a moment in fury and jealousy.

He damped his emotions getting good at it with all the practice he had for the past seven years.

He spoke loudly hoping he could get through to the him, to all of them.

"Mordred, I want you to know that I will bring magic back to Camelot. For creatures, druids and sorcerers alike, all are welcome if they wish to learn, but you must know it will only be there for those who wish to learn to help, to heal. Merlin has taught me not all magic is wrong or dangerous and Camelot will be like that. A beacon of light and magic for it is only when strength and magic come together that we can truly unite, that Camelot can become great. I will not let any of my people be harmed by sword or staff and when I am king that will include the druids if they so wish."

Mordred stayed alarmingly silent but Arthur could see a flicker in his eyes, whether it was because there were still screams echoing or because what Arthur said was indeed the truth, he didn't know, he continued, "I will offer you a chance Mordred. You can give up all dark magic, give up your revenge and in a couple years when I am ready for kingship I will welcome you into the kingdom."

It was so difficult for him to say such words but Arthur meant them. He put aside his jealousy, he put aside his fury at all the harm he would one day cause.

Perhaps this was enough, perhaps he could see that Arthur meant only kindness to him and his kin. Arthur went against all that told him to attack and slowly he let his sword fall.

Mordred answered by a cruel smile.

Arthur knew his mistake then, his heart jumped just before he was thrown through the air and weapon-less he landed so hard he coughed feeling like he couldn't breathe.

Then Mordred screamed and Arthur followed suit feeling his ears explode.

He felt nothing after that as the world went back.

Merlin's heart stopped as he saw Arthur stop moving, he summoned dragon fire through his body and threw it at Mordred.

Not fast enough to stop the intense spell Mordred stopped screaming his spell and instead screamed in pain.

Merlin knew he had burnt him, not completely damaging but enough to scar, then in the flames Mordred disappeared.

Merlin ran to his king, dropping to his knees beside Arthur.

He almost shouted in his panic, "Arthur! Arthur come on! Move!"

He put his face on his chest and sighed as he heard a strong pulse.

It seemed all the energy faded from him then, the spell had been so above his training he didn't even know where it came from. But Arthur was safe and Merlin felt as if he could have lost his very soul in that moment. He wasn't sure when it happened but these past two months had changed him. Before it would have been devastating to lose Arthur, before he couldn't even imagine it; now it seemed like he would die the moment Arthur did.

As if not only were their fates tied together, but their lives as well.

Slowly, tiredly, Merlin moved, looking at Arthur unconscious he looked so peaceful and Merlin couldn't help but lean forward and heart hammering, lightly kiss Arthur. He forgot about the knights who stood silently, awkwardly turning and getting firewood or just leaving the two alone.

Gawain wasn't entirely surprised but Lancelot had a small smile, one that held more than just simple amusement. Merlin forgot about Lancelot and Gwen and politics and the fact that an heir would be needed in the future. He just knew then life without Arthur wasn't worth living.

When Arthur awoke he found a fire going and Merlin sleeping beside him his body molding to Arthur's. His breath hitched, he never once thought he could see this again, it had been such a long time but Arthur had never forgotten, not the looks or touches.

 He tried moving but the pain in his ears and head only made him groan.

Lancelot looked over, "Are you alright?" The whispered question only made it worse.

He came back to the present, night had fallen, he was sleeping on blankets from the camp and meat was cooking over the fire, the smell made him queasy but he knew Merlin would get him to eat.

Merlin opened his eyes frowning, he sat up quickly.

Arthur groaned thinking about what just happened, "Mordred…" He cringed at his voice.

Merlin looked at the knights and wiped at his face, waking himself up. "He's gone as are the others, we failed."

Arthur tried to shake his head but stopped, "No, they heard me."

Awhile later while everyone eat and, yes, Merlin forced him to have a few bites, Arthur got the strength to move slightly.

He would be better tomorrow afternoon, Merlin said the spell just had to wear off and a good night's sleep would do a lot of good. Arthur grunted and moved his head so that it rested on Merlin's lap.

The action was so unexpected, Gawain's and Lancelot's conversation stopped mid-sentence. Merlin ducked his head to hide his embarrassment and a little bit of joy as well.

The feelings were new and they frightened him but he couldn't help them from forming.

Merlin was the only one to hear Arthur whisper, "I missed you." He couldn't help the smile and his hand from stroking Arthur's soft hair gently.

He wouldn't be smiling if he knew Arthur had already planned something else, something that had been plaguing the king for years, something he would use if they didn't kill Mordred; something much worse.

* * *

 Merlin was more scared than he had ever been and he had been in a lot of situations that he felt fear.

Arthur had been gone an hour and a half and he tried everything to get access to that dammed tunnel, nothing worked.

Merlin dropped to the ground, a look of defeat written on his body. For once in years he was as useless as Arthur had once believed he was. It brought him freshly back to the last time his magic failed him.

It shredded his already tense nerves.

Arthur stood in front of what appeared to be a rusted dusty mirror. It was large and oval, at one time beautiful but as Arthur looked at it he realized it wasn't really a mirror, his reflection wasn't there, instead, it's image was underwater. He saw fish swim through it and the movement of the water, plants swayed and then in the dark he saw movement.

When he realized what it was he stepped back, shocked, his sword raised.

A girl floated in the mirror, her skin was paler than any he had seen, her hair and eyes were dark; she wore a flowing dress that at one time could have been any colour but was now a bluish green.

She smiled at him and in his mind he heard her speak softly, "You are prince Arthur of Camelot."

He nodded, "Yes, who are you?"

"My name is no longer important. What is, my prince, is your future. Tell me, do you wish to know what lead you to this path? Do you wish to know the hidden power of Camelot and how to change it?"

Arthur stood in silence for several minutes then slowly he nodded.

And like most of his decisions when it came to Merlin or magic; he regretted it.

* * *

The four men sneaked back into Camelot and Arthur silently wondered how strong his defences really were if so many were able to just walk in and out as they pleased. He thought of Morgana the traitor, and how many times he and Merlin had slipped out to do something against his father.

Arthur made his way to the castle to inform his father on his pretence of a report. They had convinced Uther that magic had been used to get Arthur enough time to trace Mordred. Not that it had mattered.

He cursed the fact Leon was away for a mission for his father, he could use all the help he needed.

The three others made their way to Gaius' chambers.

The old physician was making tea, humming as a tonic was boiling beside him.

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw then men enter. It wasn't the best time for exiled men to camp out in his home. Someone was with him.

Gwen. She looked shocked but when she saw who had entered she jumped up, "Lancelot what are you doing here?"

Lancelot almost grinned too widely but controlled himself and it faded to a smile, "I'm helping Arthur with something. Are you ill My Lady?" he quickly strode towards her and cast a worried look at Gaius as Gawain cast a glance at Merlin.

"I am fine Lancelot. I'm getting Lady Morgana some more sleeping drafts."

She saw Gawain and smiled, saying, “It's nice to see you again." Lancelot looked towards Gawain as he nodded, "As it is you."

"How long do you think you'll stay?" She asked, turning her attention back to Lancelot.

"However long I am needed." The look past between the two had the other men in the room shuffling their feet until Gaius coughed and said, "Oh good, tea's ready, lets sit."

It was only awhile later that Arthur strode into the room. Lancelot stood willing to give his chair up beside Gwen but Arthur paid him no heed and grabbed a stool sitting almost farthest away, right beside Merlin.

"Gwen, it's good to see you." Gwen smiled as Lancelot sat down trying his best not to look too pleased.

"I need you to tell me something, Gwen. Can you do that for me?"

Gwen nodded. "Of course Arthur, anything."

"What do you know of Morgana?"

She cast a quick glance at Gaius and he spoke. "She knows of Morgana's magic and that she means Camelot harm.”

"Well Gwen I want you to know you're important to Camelot, to me, and Morgana." Gwen blushed embarrassed with both men to which she felt something for sitting together.

"But I need you to know that the person you grew up with, the woman who is your best friend is no longer this Morgana. She's changed."

Gwen nodded frowning and replied sadly, "I know that, I saw her do a spell a couple months ago, to harm you, Sire. I warned Gaius you see, but you were out hunting. I just don't understand it, why would she mean you harm?"

Arthur smiled and said, "It's simple really; she's my sister. Well, half-sister and illegitimate heir to the thrown of Camelot."

Gwen was shocked into silence and Lancelot reached out comforting her.

"We need your help Gwen. Will you help me?"

Gwen nodded with saddened eyes but behind that was hard determination. Arthur nodded back and stood.

Gawain leaned back, his feet crossed on the table, much to Gaius' dismay and spoke, "What do you plan?"

Arthur looked at everyone in the room and said, "For years I was in the dark about what Mordred had always planned. I knew that Morgana and her sister Morgause had planned to rule Camelot and I knew Mordred wanted to destroy it but it took me a very long time to connect them. So since we can't kill Mordred, we're going to kill Morgana instead. It's her. It's always been her, I just didn't want to see it. She's the one who supported Mordred, she's the one who held together two of the most powerful sorcerers in the world. It's all connected to her."

It was silent for a full minute. No one knew what to say.

 

Merlin was looking at him seriously in his little bedroom, three hours later. The others were in the main room talking and Merlin asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Arthur cocked his head and asked, "Are you?"

Merlin confused, narrowed his eyes, "What does that mean?"

Arthur shook his head replying, "Nothing, don't worry Merlin. We're going through with this and everything is going to be right."

Merlin nodded, feeling better at that statement. Arthur stepped closer and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders, "Trust me?"

Merlin nodded and before any of them thought about it, they were kissing. It wasn't light or innocent and both men gasped at the feeling of each others mouths and tongues. Merlin grabbed at Arthur's back and tunic as Arthur's hands slipped into Merlin's hair tugging softly just the way he knew Merlin liked.

Merlin gasped and Arthur kissed down his jaw to his neck, that sweet spot just…there.

"Ugg…Arth…ur."

_So not fair._

The king pushed his warlock back until he was against the wall and both their bodies were grinding together. Heart pounding, hips buckling; Arthur felt as if he'd explode with need. So long, so long without Merlin, he needed him like air. His hands roamed all over his body, Merlin was skinnier than he was used to but just as delicious.

His hands roamed over Merlin's chest and ribs, that spot that always made him weak. Merlin gasped once more. Arthur couldn't help but reach around and grab Merlin's ass grinding their erections together, feeling every part of Merlin's body against his own. Arthur groaned and reclaimed Merlin's mouth wanting to get this back, make Merlin never forget him, never again think of leaving or being with anyone else.

His whole body was pleading to never let go. Their movements became more frantic, more desperate. It was strange though to not be pushed further by Merlin's desire, sure he felt it through his body but their bond hadn't been made and right now he missed it greatly.

Just when Arthur was ready to rip the stupid blue tunic off Merlin's chest a knock sounded at the door.

"Sire," Gaius said, "Your father sent Kay to come fetch you, he wishes to speak to you before you retire."

Breathless, Merlin was supported by Arthur's arms and the wall, he knew he was red both from what happened and shock. He couldn't believe what happened but his body burnt everywhere Arthur had touched, everywhere he rubbed against, gods he so hard.

Arthur himself managed to get composed faster, only slightly pink, he nodded not entirely sure what to say and then walked very dignified and graceful out the room.

Merlin heard the door close before his legs gave out and he sunk to the floor eyes wide and breathing hitched.


	14. The Mirror and the Future

Prince Arthur sat on the sandy, dirty ground inside a glittering cave. He was cross legged; his head in his hands as he tried his best to get rid of the images flashing across his eyes but he felt them physically and emotionally.

Arthur lived the memories, the new images that hadn't happened but could happen still. They engrained themselves to his skull. Somehow he saw their bond, a bright blue spark of energy almost like a rope, it grew and strengthened and he felt Merlin above him breathe in deeply, his fear and worry and desperation not letting up but soothing just a little.

Arthur, for once, couldn't concentrate on Merlin. He saw his sword Excalibur, another limb instead of just a sword, he could hear it humming to him, wanting him and him alone to wield it. He could see it clean and joyful practising with Galahad when he was just a lad, he could see it bloody and grimy in battle in Mordred's chest it struck it's last victim.

He saw Merlin young and clueless fighting for Arthur's life against Morgause. He remembered being unconscious and coming to only to see his pathetic warlock doing magic, powerful magic. He saw himself debating a long while what to do then the image changed and he was laying in bed and sunlight streamed in the windows; there laying naked in his arms was Merlin. He looked down on him, half on top of the warlock, smiling and the look of pure devotion in his eyes, pure love.

Arthur gasped at the bond pure not tampered with or withered; it was marvellous the amount of feeling like they were truly one person, one heart. How could it have been that strong, how could he have given it up? Then he saw Gwen and she was smiling sitting beside him as the queen. She was happy and Arthur remembered their kisses and looks but then as he heard Merlin's voice, his knowledge, he saw it too.

Gwen moving in the shadows just as well as Morgana as she ran to Lancelot in the night. A love that couldn't be denied no matter how much they wished it.

 It was ironic, Merlin had stopped him from ruining Camelot from a betrayal of love only to do the same with himself. Arthur saw Morgana as he remembered her, kind and smiling but it changed tainted with treachery and hatred. He fully understood now why she was truly his enemy. He saw her true self and it wasn't as captivating as her body.

But mostly, he saw Merlin, smiling lovingly looking at him with pride and teasing him. He then saw him as he was now; saddened with too much weight upon his shoulders. Arthur saw him crying; begging for forgiveness, begging for things to change, for them to go back. But even the great warlock couldn't turn back time.

Everyone knew that was too dangerous.

 _Flashback....._.

Morgana had lured him out to the open.

Arthur knew it was a trap but still he had spread out his men, Merlin knowing exactly what he was going to do. Merlin would come to him if he truly needed help.

Besides, he knew it was their best defence to split up. His men didn't know his sister the way he did. Arthur had been king for almost a decade, the first couple of years had been the hardest. Many had tried revolting against some of his new laws. Commoners becoming knights and magic coming back at the same time had been too great a change but with Merlin beside him they had rose and since succeed in bringing down almost every kingdom to rise against them and allied kingdoms only strengthened their treaties.

He couldn't have done it without his lover though. Merlin made magical laws and even opened schools not that they were all buildings, some of the villages had instead just gone out into the fields or forests; it was stunning to see.

It was Merlin who governed over the magical kingdom. He was the one the people went to for help, advice or to tell who was abusing their gifts. He was a judge of his own right, a wise adviser, not only to Arthur but open to anyone.

Now for almost six years they had peace. It was felt everywhere and impossible to ignore, people weren't starving or scared of their lords or their king. They knew that help would be given no matter the issue and bandits and rangers had reduced to almost nothing. There was no need to steal for people had a better life, they had more to eat and houses of their own, he cared for each peasant and for every servant and farmer. Their lives were hard but simple and he respected that, they in turn knew that and loved him back.

Now Morgana was ready to strike again, he had seen her true colours a year before Uther died; indeed many believed seeing his daughter so full of hate to him and Camelot had lead to his death faster than what the illness should have taken him.

Arthur grimly held fast to his sword, he knew Morgana to fight dirty, any way she could win she would. She had tried killing him many times as a prince, twice while he was king and now it was time this ended. Her supporters knew nothing of ruling, nothing of being chosen by king and destiny. Uther could have named her but he did not and Arthur would die before giving up his place, not now, not when he had finally found his place on his thrown.

She stood in a meadow with her back to him wearing a black leather tunic and black breeches. A belt held her sword and a dagger, her black hair was tied in a tight bun and as she turned he saw she barely aged.

They both seemed to take aging gracefully.

"Arthur, you came." She smiled coldly at him as he raised Excalibur.

She smirked before speaking, "Your famous sword won't help you now, false king."

"Morgana, I really don't give a damn what you say, you're going to die today."

"I highly doubt it."

Morgana pulled out her sword and attacked.

The battle went on for what seemed like hours but it couldn't have been realistically. She was faster than most of his opponents since she was less muscled and carried less armour. But he was still stronger.

After attacking, defending and dancing across the meadow both wore down. They were evenly matched and it was highly difficult to find any opening for a quick stab or thrust.

"Surrender Arthur, I am eldest to the crown, it should have been mine long ago."

Arthur shook his head. "I will die first," he replied firmly.

Morgana smiled and said, "Suit yourself," then she attacked.

Arthur grunted, getting pushed back and finding his opening, he hooked her sword and sent it flying.

She fell to the ground with a noticeable slash against his attack.

She smiled as he raised his sword, only to stop. He saw bright red. Blood. His blood.

A dagger, the exact dagger he had given her all those years ago now embedded in his shoulder. And as he looked upon it he felt the searing pain, he knew immediately it was not a normal wound, he looked horrified to his sister.

Feeling his pain, Merlin appeared in the crest of the trees.

"Arthur," Morgana said, "you always relied too heavily on that silly sword. The poison of the Achenamous has no cure."

Arthur fell to his knees as the pain of the poison spread through his arm and down to his fingers.

Then Merlin, his precious Merlin, was there kneeling next to him.

"Arthur, Arthur!"

His lover's eyes were wide with terror and he could feel his heart speed up almost breaking in the rush. Distantly he thought, this was the last time he would feel such closeness to him.

"Merlin…kill…her…"

Merlin moved on his knees and faced Morgana and quickly raised his hand.

Seconds passed and Merlin's magic for the first time in more than a decade failed him.

Morgana stood and laughed as she vanished leaving Arthur looking horrified at Merlin but he couldn't form the words as blackness consumed him.

That had been it or the start of it. A breakage in their bond. More than anything else it was doubt that killed them.

_Would Merlin be able to save him next time?_

_How could his magic not work?_

_What exactly had happened?_

_Can I trust you in battle?_

_Could Merlin trust his magic when it came to their deadliest enemies?_

_Would it fail against Mordred and Morgause?_

_Can I trust you?_

Merlin never fully cured the wound but held it in his shoulder. Arthur now knew why it almost constantly hurt. But Arthur had never understood why he didn't kill her and Merlin himself couldn't give him an answer.

Merlin didn't know.

Merlin cried in Arthur's arms as he was bedridden for three weeks.

But Arthur didn't cry, both of them knew something had taken place, something they couldn't undo. They felt the change inside them, slight but devastating.

Perhaps they could have fixed it, perhaps this was just part of their destiny. Arthur would never see Merlin the same way as he did that night, never as completely trusting and Merlin would never rid of the guilt and anger when he looked at his king, at his eternal wound.

And then slowly Arthur and Merlin broke, it happened over a few years, Arthur tried to stop it as did Merlin but somehow nothing worked and slowly their love slipped from them being replaced by doubt and anger and blame.

Arthur was not able to forgive though he tried, the gods knew he tried to get something back, to get Merlin back as Merlin himself did. Merlin battled for months, hating Arthur for blaming him.

It wasn't his fault.

He knew nothing about it.

'Stop blaming me Arthur, I didn't plan it that way!'

'What about Mordred? I rely on your magic Merlin, I need to know when it'll be unreliable! Next time one of us could die because of this!'

Merlin spent months not using his magic. It was devastating, he hated it and his magic exploded in waves of fury reacting to his tension, his anxiety and worry. They hadn't slept in the same bed for two whole months! 

Then when Arthur announced a marriage in front of the entire court; Merlin finally broke.

It was the dagger in Merlin that time.

A wound just, if not more, hurtful than Morgana's.

And maybe Arthur did it out of revenge or maybe he just gave in to the demands of an heir.

Merlin didn't know because the night of the wedding was the worst night for them both.

Their bond had been made out of love and in the act of breaking it, it tore at both their souls.

It completely shattered whatever they could have rescued and in pain and Arthur's request for him to leave, to leave Camelot, to leave his home he walked away to lose himself and try to learn how to not feel.

He tried not to care that his heart had been ripped from him and his other half wanted nothing of him.

And Arthur stayed and learned to block Merlin out, learned to block out the guilt building each second and maybe when Merlin wasn't in the front of his mind maybe he was able to pretend that years of Merlin by his side didn't affect him as much as he knew it did.

It never worked but Arthur was good at pretending.

..... _end of Flashback_

Slowly, Arthur came back to himself laying curled up; feeling the sharp excruciating pain from the break of their incredible bond. The pain took a while to fade and he was left empty with only the ache in his shoulder.

He laid there for a few moments as more flashes crossed his mind, more feelings, more Merlin; always Merlin then slowly they too faded and he sat up.

The Lady didn't smile nor did she speak instead she raised a hand and beside the wall a staircase formed.

As he emerged from the temple the walls moved to form a door and he saw Merlin sitting by the wall looking so small and horrid, he couldn't stop himself from falling beside his best friend and hugging the surprised and relieved warlock.

Merlin melted into the hug, tears wetting Arthur's neck.

* * *

 Night had fallen and Gaius sighed tiredly, Gawain slouched in his chair as Gwen wiped at her eyes. Lancelot had started to pace to better think. Arthur and Merlin were the only ones truly awake.

Arthur had just came back an hour ago with an extra cot in his arms for Lancelot and to go over the details, if he was this particular now Merlin felt sorry for his future knights.

"Alright, any questions?"

Arthur stood with his hands resting on the back of Merlin's chair.

When no one spoke up, he nodded and said, "Okay, it's time for bed. Lancelot, can I speak with you?"

Lancelot followed him into Merlin's bedroom after saying goodnight to Gwen before she left.

Once the door shut they stood there a little awkwardly, Arthur thinking about the future, Lancelot thinking about the past.

"I want you to know that Gwen chose," Arthur started and Lancelot swallowed, started to speak but Arthur shook his head and continued, "She will always have feelings for me as I will her," Lancelot looked down ready to give up his love to Arthur knowing he would treat her like the queen she deserved to one day be.

"What she feels for me is love but there are different kinds and she needs you like she needs air. It won't be denied and I will not be so shellfish as to keep you two apart any longer." Arthur felt something shift, he hoped with everything he had that the prince in the future had changed his mind. He would hate to see him and Lancelot fight over Gwen or worse see them married and have Merlin's vision come true.

It would break Camelot.

Arthur couldn't tell the expression on Lancelot's face for there were many emotions written there but soon a smile formed and the two men shook hands; a new bond formed between them.

"Just don't hurt her and please keep the name Alaric in mind for me."

Lancelot looked confused at the request but nodded anyway. As they entered the main room Gaius was already asleep on his bed, Gawain made his way past them after saying goodnight to Merlin's bed.

Arthur just about stopped him harshly when he saw Merlin making his bed on the floor after setting up Lancelot's cot a little ways off of Gaius'.

Arthur went up to Merlin and touched his shoulder gently, Merlin blushed, nodded and said night.

As he made his way down the stairs outside Lancelot stopped him, "You don't love Gwen in the future." he said after shutting the door, "Are you in love with Merlin?"

Arthur straightened and replied with the only answer he could make, "I know what it's like to not be able to have the one person you want. Some actions can change your life so dramatically all you wish is to go back, some actions change you, who you were and wanted to be. You begin to see the world differently. Don't let that happen Lancelot, not to you. Don't ever doubt the love you have with Guinevere, the moment you doubt it, it dies."

A saddened, wise, and regretful king stood in front of Lancelot so unlike the prince he had known.

He knew he wouldn't forget this man and the words he spoke.

Lancelot felt privileged in a way he had never felt before to be in this man's presence. He felt as if he was looking upon someone great, someone legendary and for once Lancelot thought of something greater than just being another knight of Camelot.

He wanted to be _the_ knight of Camelot; Arthur's knight.

Lancelot wanted to sit beside this king and die protecting him because he knew this man would one day be his best friend, a best friend willing to die for him too, for all of them.

And as that truth sunk in and Lancelot gazed at his king, a king yet to arrive, he knew too, he would help Prince Arthur find his way.

"Goodnight Lancelot. Have a good rest, we're going to need you at full strength in the next couple of days."

Then the king smiled softly, turned and disappeared from view, leaving the future knight deep in thought about knighthood and although just a few weeks ago it was fantasy, he thought of a wife.

He thought of Guinevere.

Of his own destiny.


	15. Preparing for Battle

Merlin did his best to be patient but it was wearing thin. They had returned safely to Camelot but Arthur still refused to tell him what he had seen.

It changed him though Merlin could sense it, not only that but even his knights knew something changed.

It was in his eyes, his walk, his very being and it worried Merlin.

He wasn't so awkward or stiff about Merlin being too close, in fact they touched a lot more; just a hand on the shoulder or a brushing of a knee, it reminded him of their earlier years even though now it wasn't on purpose, he would have been grateful if he wasn't fretting so much.

"Please Arthur tell me what you saw." Merlin finally pleaded as he found Arthur on the inner wall looking down into town. He had always a habit of looking out windows or being here when he wanted to think.

Arthur sighed and slowly replied, "I saw a lot of things. The past, a bit of the future... Things that could have happened or could still happen. I saw Morgana and you and Mordred."

Arthur remembered the battle, the screams, clashes of swords and neighing of horses.

He remembered the fear of wide use of magic and he saw Merlin light up the sky using his magic to kill, to protect him.

He saw Mordred and how he struck him and how he, himself fell. He remembered being on the ground broken and dying and being laid next to a lifeless Merlin.

"I saw many things Merlin. But isn't it you who says we have to be careful about the future."

Merlin sighed but realized he wasn't going to get anymore.

They stood there in silence as the sun began to set, shinning them in golden light.

Both of them were dreading what was to come.

Merlin only moved a half an hour later.

He looked over at Arthur who didn't react but also didn't let go of Merlin's hand that he had reached for and, indeed, intertwined their fingers. Merlin smiled hesitantly and went back to watching the sun make it's decent.

* * *

 Morgana knew Arthur watched her.

She could feel something was about to happen, her magic even reacted to it becoming unpredictable. Nervous since Arthur's return she didn't even dare contact her sister.

Merlin was constantly around her and if not him then Gwen. Her once best-friend now was just a nuisance and blocking her at getting out of the castle. But Gwen didn't know about her and Morgana knew humble, gentle, loving Gwen, would never do anything against her, she was the one person Morgana had been able to keep in the dark so she was extra careful around her.

Morgana didn't know if Arthur would attack her in the shadows for she knew he would never come out face-to-face, especially, when she had such a pull over their father.

She sat next to him smiling and laughing and asked, "Tell me Uther, what do you think of Lord Penway?"

They both turned to the handsome lord who had won one of the knights competitions, Arthur had arranged the game and therefore had not been able to take part.

Arthur clenched his jaw as he saw Morgana talking to his father as if she wasn't planning their deaths everyday. He didn't bother to even act civil towards the witch.

She had-will-cause so much devastation and his father just let her have free will of his kingdom.

He smirked, remembering that while he gave her free reign, Arthur was the one who would wear the crown.

He turned and met Merlin's eyes, Merlin stepped forward and filled his goblet while he leaned in a little too far blocking Morgana's view and asked, "Should I corner her tonight?"

Arthur's mouth tightened as his eyes wandered to different possibilities then said, "No, leave it. Father will be too alert tonight. Just tell Lancelot and Gawain to be ready."

Merlin nodded and stepped back, his eyes on Morgana. His sole focus to protect Arthur.

* * *

 Arthur sat on his thrown in an empty hall. The silence was just what he needed to think, his few wounds from the forest were healing nicely, swiftly, thanks to Merlin.

His mind though was in turmoil. What he had seen had affected him deeply. He never truly thought of individual people affecting his kingdom, he after all, was prince, king now and it should be his and only his decisions that did such a thing to Camelot.

But it wasn't.

Had he known that Merlin, his idiot, his manservant, the boy he liked to pick on and push around could have such a hold on Camelot and indeed the king himself, he would never have believed it. Since coming back just a day ago their bond had strengthened even more, Merlin couldn't keep him out at all now.

Arthur was now getting used to feeling Merlin's emotions it became normal, he didn't mind and it hurt less. It was somehow reassuring, welcoming even, to see Merlin a little more open.

The great doors opened and in stepped his wife Queen Katrina. She was graceful, beautiful, making a perfect royal, a perfect Queen.

Dressed in a white gown she floated up to him.

Sitting beside him on her thrown she straightened her back, clasped her hands in her lap and held her head high and then she turned to him relaxing, a genuine caring smile on her face as she asked, "What is it that weighs so heavily on your mind, my husband?"

He realized that she called him that often but mostly in front of Merlin.

He didn't blame her, not really, it had been well known and her coming into his life had not changed his feelings.

He felt awful for doing this to her and yet she didn't once complain, didn't once demand more from him. He could never hate her but he also could never love her the way she wanted, no, needed.

Katrina knew precisely what to say and do. Even Merlin, he knew through their bond, didn't hate her. He hated the fact that she was his wife, his lover, but Katrina herself he didn't loathe.

Both of them were much better than him.

He sighed heavily but before he could reply the great doors opened again.

In walked Merlin, he was wearing blue; dark as midnight but just as graceful, he wasn't sure when he changed but he did.

Merlin was fey-like, he had an unearthly beauty that seemed to have grown with age. Merlin tried to shut his emotions down but Arthur grasped at it and felt his jealousy, sadness but also acceptance and a deep little bubble of fear and desperation.

That he knew was separate from Katrina.

Arthur didn't look at his wife and neither did Merlin.

Instead, Merlin looked directly in his eyes and calmly said, "It's time. I've seen it, we go to war tomorrow."

Arthur sat back, the weight of the world suddenly on his shoulders, hard and heavy to endure.

But he saw the faces of his kingdom, he saw their trust and knowledge that their king loved them.

He would do anything for them. He would die for every person in Camelot.

Arthur saw this in Merlin's eyes, equal to his own.

"So we shall," was his calm answer back.

Katrina reached for his hand wanting to support him as Merlin turned and walked back out.

* * *

 Gaius was found in his chambers reading a large book, silently repeating words only Merlin could pronounce naturally.

He looked worried as he glanced up, Arthur nodded and shut the door going to Merlin and his knights.

"Alright, it's time."

Everyone looked at him with stoic faces, stood and got ready for the battle.

Gwen was nervous, not only had she just dealt with her feelings for two men but now her best friend was her enemy.

The amount of loss she had she knew would affect her for a long time to come and she knew she would love fiercely knowing just how fragile lives could be.

Arthur loved her, though not as he did just months prior.

And if she was being truthful now that she had time to examine her own feelings with both of them here she had to admit that Lancelot had a pull on her that would never cease. They were meant to be together and these past few days with him in Camelot had been wondrous. The first day he had tried to stay distant but after a talk to Arthur which Gwen knew she would never discover the content, he had refused to be pushed away.

And Gwen was grateful. 

She was jumpy around Morgana as she organized all her jewellery and plumed the pillows.

"My Lady, have you seen Merlin this afternoon?" She swallowed getting ready to play her part.

Morgana turned to her, eyes cold but a curious smile on her face.

She warmed slightly as she spoke, "No I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh," Gwen looked upset for a second, "I just wanted to catch him before he left. I wasn't sure if he was leaving this afternoon or next."

Morgana frowned and carefully asked, "He left, why?"

Gwen gave a small apologetic small as she replied, "Well Miss, I overheard Arthur and Uther this morning. Arthur said that he had to go on another trip for Camelot's safety." Gwen bit her lip and frowned.

"Please Gwen, whatever you can remember would be most helpful. I had to speak to Arthur." Morgana was in front of her looking compassionate and holding Gwen's hands.

Gwen nodded trying to banish how many times Morgana had done this exact thing, she said, "Well, I mostly heard that Uther was complaining about bringing Merlin again and no knights. He said it was too dangerous on the borders with King Cenred as our enemy. I'm sorry, that's all I remember, I was focused on my chores."

Morgana smiled replying, "That's alright Gwen. You may leave now, I can undress myself. Do make sure you get some rest tonight." Gwen nodded, curtsied and left.

She only relaxed once she turned the corner and Lancelot was there to comfort her.

"You did good my love. Go home and stay out of this, we want none of tonight coming back to you."

Gwen nodded upset that she couldn't do more.

"Be careful." With a parting kiss she made her way home making sure to be seen.

Minutes later, the door opened and silently, gracefully, Morgana made her way down the silent dark halls of Camelot. Morgana first went to Uther's chambers.

She trusted Gwen but not as much as to take her word coming from Arthur.

She wasn't about to walk into a trap.

"Enter," she heard after she knocked. Opening the door she found her father reading papers on his table. "Morgana," the king became alert in a second, "Are you alright child, why aren't you in bed at this time of night?"

Morgana smiled sweetly, "Oh, Uther I'm sorry to disturb you-"

"Nonsense, nothing you can do would disturb me, come sit down."

"Actually, I was wondering if Arthur left for the borders? There was something I needed to tell him. I went riding with Gwen this afternoon, I needed some time to think you see." Morgana had actually been convinced to do it after days of hearing Gwen say it would be lovely to see the forest this time of year.

Since Gwen seemed to be her only ally and to not raise anymore suspicion, she had given in.

Uther frowned and replied with a hint of frustration, "Yes, he did leave for the eastern border. The boy is so stubborn, he took only his manservant again. Why he keeps that boy around after he's shown nothing of great value is beyond my understanding. But he had assured me he will be staying at Lord Alwyn's estate while he conducts business. It made me feel slightly better, Alwyn is a very good friend of ours and it's true Arthur hasn't seen him in a few years now. A visit was in order anyway."

Morgana nodded and smiled, "Well I suppose it could wait until he returns. Thank you Uther, I should get some sleep now."

Uther nodded, smiled and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams my dear."

Morgana made her way out of the castle with Merlin, Gawain and Lancelot following.

Merlin had tried this before but he didn't know her then, not her tactics.

Now he knew just how far back they should be to stay unnoticed. He was sort of grateful she caught him before. They only had one chance, she couldn't catch them, they had to change their destiny.

Morgana made her way to the forest and there she stood until Morgause emerged out of the darkness.

The two sisters embraced, Morgana spoke first, "Merlin and Arthur have left Camelot."

"To where?"

"The eastern border, Lord Alwyn's estate."

"Are you sure of this sister?"

Morgana nodded and said, "It was confirmed by Uther."

Morgause started pacing then said, "When did they leave?"

"Just this afternoon, he won't be there for another two days."

Morgause nodded and said coldly, "Don't worry about Arthur, I'll take care of him, my magic is stronger than yours. Go back to the castle and kill Uther."

Morgana nodded, determination in her eyes.

"Here, you'll need this."

And there Morgause placed a blue dagger in Morgana's hand.

"Make it look as if one of the knights turned traitor."

Morgana smiled cruelly and said, "I know just the one."

They hugged again and all three men tensed as Morgause said, "Now Merlin won't be here to stop you."

They departed, Morgana making her way back to the castle and Merlin desperately wanted to follow.

But he had a mission to complete, Arthur needed him to do this.

They followed Morgause just a little while when Merlin's eyes turned yellow and fire flashed before Morgause.

She fell backwards, shocked and jumped back up.

Stunned just for a moment, Gawain used it to his advantage and was the first to attack.

Working as a team Lancelot and Gawain fought her using every tactic, Gawain fought dirty using everything at his disposal and even though Lancelot knew how important this was he didn't fight dishonourably.

Both worked as one, exhausting Morgause's physical energy while Merlin blocked all of her spells.

He was more powerful but she was more taught. He realized after a half an hour how right Arthur was to make him read every book at that damned library or most of them as of yet.

She summoned the trees to move and attack him and Merlin tried freezing them while striking her back with lightning.

All of them were sweating, tired and aching and ready for the slightest weakness to be shown and then Merlin remembered it. There was a new spell not yet tested and he screamed, "Lor Kvonmedean Dig Natra!"

Morgause screamed, pain tearing her from the inside and both Gawain and Lancelot reacted at the same time stabbing her in her stomach and chest.

Morgause; the sorceress, half-sister to Morgana; fell to the ground bloody and broken; taking her last breath. 

Lancelot and Gawain tried to catch their breath as they tugged their swords out of her.

Merlin's eyes went golden once again, making sure no one ever raised the witch magically.

Her body burned so fast and hot that she turned to ash within moments. 

Panting, all of them were dirty, tired and each had some kind of cut, bruise or burn.

Adrenaline slowly leaving them they looked at each other with big fat grins on their faces.

Then, all at once they ran.

Their thoughts focused now entirely on Morgana and Arthur back inside the castle. 


	16. A moment

Arthur's army had made camp just inside the border.

They had passed many people mostly farmers and merchants. All of them made their way to the safety of Camelot. Each face had lit up at the sight of their king, Arthur. The king himself, although still a prince; showed no fear, instead he seemed to calm them by showing only calmness, showing strength and even lightness in his eyes.

It was as if he knew the outcome and there was no way Camelot would lose.

It was a lie though, as Arthur sat in his tent alone the fear pressed into him until his body was numb with it.

He had never entered a war where swords wouldn't declare the outcome. Mordred couldn't kill Merlin but him and his people were in danger. Merlin had gathered all the sorcerers and druids and creatures that were loyal to Camelot, Arthur, and even Merlin himself.

Merlin walked inside looking hesitant. Arthur spoke up after Merlin stayed still. "Don't worry Merlin, you never needed permission before to enter. In fact, I remember you barging in whenever you felt like it. When did you learn how to knock?"

Merlin smiled and blushed only slightly, replying; "About the time you threw your breakfast tray at me when I caught you saying my name while-"

"I don't want to hear the end of that Merlin."

They both laughed releasing a lot of tension they both carried.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked as he sat down opposite him.

Arthur sighed and asked, "Do we have a chance Merlin?"

Ever honest and truthful Merlin was the one person who would never lie to him not even to spare his feelings. Merlin poured them both a goblet of wine and said, "A slight one, it's going to be bad. I'll use all my magic, Arthur, but I'm not almighty."

Arthur nodded, reached across the table and took Merlin's hand.

Warm, long fingers glided against his. There were no calluses, magic he knew, because Merlin used to have them. Now his hands were soft. For a few minutes they didn't speak then silently as if it would ruin everything if he spoke any louder; Arthur whispered, "I'll do everything I can Merlin, to keep you alive."

It was then that their bond opened up and both caught each other's eyes.

They felt it, that need for each other, the one made before they were lovers, the one that had kept them together in the beginning when Arthur did nothing but bully his useless manservant and Merlin, blessed by the gods, put up with all of it.

Merlin smiled feeling that warmth deep in his soul; something that he had almost forgotten the feeling of.

Arthur did the same wanting nothing more than to feel this close to Merlin always.

"I'll keep you safe."

I'll keep you with me; it was silent but both heard it.


	17. Beginning of the End

Arthur met Morgana on her way (as predicted) to Uther's chamber.

She stopped suddenly when she saw him her face turning cold and calculating.

Arthur smiled coldly, in all the years he knew Morgana, he never would have guessed this would be the end.

Without Morgana in the future Mordred won't have a hold on Camelot, he'd be powerful but stoppable. It would give true hope to his people not the kind he'd been pretending.

"Where are you off to this fine evening, my sister?"

Morgana froze stepping slowly towards him.

She smiled slightly as she said, "I thought you were supposed to be travelling, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded moving off the wall and stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Well, you see, Merlin is such an idiot to travel with, he really doesn't shut up. So, I got a headache a little while out and then… I decided to put off the border until I felt better. And of course, I don't like to have snakes in my home and leaving them unattended would be very careless of me."

Morgana's eyes narrowed, she replied just as coldly; "What do you suppose Arthur? You're going to kill me, here?" She laughed at that but Arthur shrugged.

"You want Uther dead, you want me dead. Why not duel? We are no longer children Morgana; let us settle this as adults. Stop hiding in the shadows and come fight me. This is the only chance I will give you to fight honourably." Arthur turned knowing Morgana would not decline the duel. She might be corrupt and hateful but she wasn't yet as powerful or as horrible as she'll become.

She deserved a warrior's death. Something she had been holding from Uther and Arthur himself.

They crossed the hallways side by side nodding to the guards and soon headed downstairs.

They ended up in one of the many underground chambers.

Here was where everything from ancient treasury to banned magical books were kept. Arthur told the two guards there that Uther had sent them to make sure everything was in order and that they could go on a few hours leave.

Afterwards, Arthur led her to a recently emptied chamber. He walked around the room lighting torches with the one in his hand. In the middle of the small stone room stood a worn wooden rack that held two swords.

Morgana smiled cruelly saying, "You planned all this out Arthur? You're going to fight me in the underground of Camelot? What would the people say of their future king?"

Arthur stood in front of the swords and pulled one out.

He replied casually, "They would say that I saved them from a fate more horrible than death."

Morgana laughed and took off her cape, revealing a red tunic the same colour as Arthur's and black breeches, a belt across her hips.

"Well I hope you recall I won the last time we duelled."

Arthur smiled back. "Oh, don't worry, I clearly remember that time."

Morgana grabbed her sword, noting the fact that Arthur was talking about something else, she noticed his shoulder rolled.

"Now, Morgana, I hope you had a good day riding. It will your last."

Morgana was about to say Gwen would follow him in death when she screamed.

Behind her Gaius unnoticed until now was mumbling a spell; a binding spell.

Morgana could now feel it inside her and she raised her arm with the rest of her magic and Gaius went flying into the wall.

He dropped to the ground and did not move. But it had the right affect, the room would not hold any magic.

Morgana still panting, turned to Arthur and said, "That wasn't very gentlemanly," then she attacked.

* * *

 His army was ready.

Anyone could see the tension in the air. But he knew Mordred was just as ready. Everyone sat, either silent or nervously laughing and teasing one another; whatever seemed to ease their minds.

Tomorrow could very well be their last.

Arthur couldn't help but look around at these men and see friends, family. They weren't just his knights or his warriors; they meant so much more. He thought of Gawain's three sons all wild and just as loyal. He thought of the quiet, thoughtful Alaric and Tristan's love Isolde, although they would never be married.

He thought of young Galahad, fresh faced and always one to tell the truth, leaving his mother behind.

Their dreams and desires were his; he loved each of them equally. Arthur thought of Katrina then; how sweet if not romantic their parting was. She had kissed him softly and stepped back. A Queen's parting staying strong in front of everyone, to be able to let go.

Gwen had given him a huge hug and so did Gawain's little wife and the rest of his knight's wives; silently begging him to bring them back. The last were the children. Gawain's almost bringing him to his knees with the amount of force they slammed into him.

Laughing still he had gotten a gentle hug from little Alaric and it was then looking at the famous child, a page that had surpassed his peers just as he had done and just as Lancelot had done after him.

And in front of the entire court and half the town he named the nine year old crown prince of Camelot; on the condition that he did not return and that his wife did not bear any children of his.

It was done much to the surprise of everyone around, there would be no contesting it. If he died Camelot would still have a king.

It was only now that they had their last day without bloodshed that he got the courage to apologize to one of his best friends.

"Why?" Lancelot said, looking confused.

They stood a little away from the men.

His hands were crossed over his chest as he said, "For making Alaric the prince, for putting that incredible burden on him. But I know that he would be the best choice, he may be the youngest page right now but he is also a lot like you. He's able to step up to any situation. And you should know that your line is more than noble. You were not born a lord or king but you were more like one even more than me half the time. Alaric will be far greater than Uther and maybe even more than us too. And he will have many knights around him just as loyal as we are to each other."

Lancelot for the first time since Merlin's spell, saw his king in Arthur and he was glad to finally see it.

He knew Arthur had taken time to grow into a king and he knew no matter the future Arthur would succeed.

His faith was absolute in his king.

They both looked up as Merlin approached them and Lancelot nodded in greeting.

"Are you sure there's no chance of Katrina-"

"None."

Lancelot nodded again and smiled. "There's no reason for any apologies. You are and always will be my king."

They hugged quickly and Lancelot went back to stop Gawain from downing another tankard of ale telling him they needed to be coordinated tomorrow. Merlin and him watched for a moment as Gawain replied, "I fight better drunk."

Everyone laughed at that including those that were quiet for everyone knew it was the truth.

In his tent they were both still smiling when Merlin looked him up and down.

"You've changed a lot you know. It's slight but there."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin his expression curious at Merlin's tone.

"I suppose. Things have changed around me, I have to."

Merlin nodded and said, "I have something for you."

At that, Arthur's heart fluttered but then out of his cloak Merlin pulled out a sword.

He set it on the small rectangular table and that's when Arthur noticed the small hum. He knew he was the only one to hear it because Merlin looked unaware of it's voice only knowing it's power. His hand lightly slid over the blade and the golden words etched in.

Take me up, Cast me away; he remembered the lady in the mirror. The same lady in the lake and knew it was from her realm that this came from and of course Merlin's.

Everything important came from Merlin.

"Am I ready for this?" He asked taking his attention away from his magical, perfect sword to his magical, perfect companion.

Merlin smiled softly, replying; "We'll just have to see."

He was about to leave when Arthur stopped him.

He spoke quickly, "When did you know that you loved me?"

Merlin stopped and turned, caught off guard by the question.

He knew it wasn't the place or time or maybe it was the perfect place and time but Arthur just had to know. He had asked about becoming lovers but not about love itself.

He could feel it though, in Merlin, in himself, strong and even when it was broken it was there. Forever.

"I always loved you, Arthur. I suppose it was in between being friends and almost lovers... After we kissed and before our first night together... I got injured by Morgana, trapped in an endless dream that did not allow me to wake. If I was in it for one week I would never again wake up. You had to get the antidote, it wasn't the first time you saved my life but it was the first time each of us admitted that losing each other was not a possibility we were willing to live with. When I woke up, there you were and you told me you loved me and then you started crying."

Arthur stilled at that statement and Merlin nodded, "Yes it was then. When I saw three tears run down your face for me before you hid it when you hugged me." Arthur smiled feeling both good and embarrassed.

"I never felt anything for you before I came here. Not romantically, I swear you are the most idiotic, laziest, most horrible manservant in the entire world. And your magic is just slightly better."

Merlin laughed, saying, "At least I'm not a selfish, ignorant, completely intolerable prat who thinks himself better than everyone by some sense of entitlement."

Arthur grew serious as he needed an answer to one more question.

A question that meant everything right now. One that the lady did not reveal.

"Merlin…why didn't you kill Morgana?"

Merlin's shoulder's drooped and his eyes held more guilt then he'd ever seen even when he admitted to sleeping with Mordred.

"At the time, I truly didn't know. I didn't for many years until I left Camelot…until I left you. When I first travelled it was horrible, the rawness of the world crushed me and I was so tuned into you still…" Merlin stopped and swallowed; Arthur wanted nothing more than to take Merlin into his arms but he continued, "I went to many distant places but after a few years I found myself with Kilgharrah and I was propositioned by the shidhe. I hated them, they had tried to harm you before, unpredictable and mischievous, I thought they weren't to be trusted. But in my grief and loneliness they offered comfort."

Merlin fidgeted with his goblet and looked back up at him.

"I did see a new side to them once I crossed, that is. It was strange, I still can't fully describe it. The world I was in was made out of magic, pure, neither good nor bad. We became allies and still are, they gave me knowledge more than any other. It was there I found out about our connection. Mordred, Morgana and I are connected to each other through the power of the Old Religion. Mordred and I found our places first, well Mordred first and Morgana last. She had to learn a great deal but now she's a part of us, of it, she's almost Mordred's equal and much more calculating than either of us.

"The three of us are kin, locked together in destiny and magic. The same but not, together we would be unstoppable, complete; nothing would ever equal us. That's what Mordred learned when he found me. Its what brought us together that night; it's what tempted me to leave you, fully. Not the power but the kindred.”

Merlin stopped, thankfully, and took a few moments before speaking again.

“Us three are the most alike, they are instinctual just like me now, if not then. For a moment it was alluring. I couldn't kill Morgana that day because my magic wouldn't let me. Our magic is tied as I am with Mordred. We can reduce each others magic, we can block it but not fully attack each other." Arthur frowned confused and yet fearful at what Merlin told him.

Merlin got out of his chair and stepped towards him.

His voice, when he spoke was quiet and serious, "This is your battle Arthur. You have to kill them because I can't. And for that I am truly sorry."

Arthur felt his chest tighten, following Merlin's, he felt so much guilt and sorrow. Arthur was out of his chair before he knew it. He was so close to Merlin but not close enough.

"I'm sorry too for everything I did and didn't do, for everything I can't change or make you forget. You are my best friend and I am so happy I didn't live the past seven years with you because I know just how unbearable they were. We will defeat them but I need you at my side to make that happen." Merlin had tears in his eyes but his old, if a bit watery, smile was on his face as he nodded, his hands intertwined in Arthur's.

And slowly Arthur leaned in and captured Merlin's lips.


	18. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is man on man sex in this chapter. If you have a problem with that please don't read or ready any of my stories since they all have bits in there. I do hope you guys enjoy. Thank you all for commenting!!!!!!!

"Arthur…we can't…"

Merlin's breath was heavy as Arthur kissed his way to his throat.

Heart pounding, ready to jump from his chest, he raised his head and put his forehead on Merlin's.

Merlin's eyes were still closed.

Arthur whispered, "Why not? It's alright Merlin, I want to." Arthur's hands had wrapped their way around Merlin's waist but Merlin was hesitant, his hands holding Arthur away. They spread against Arthur's chest.

"This isn't right."

Arthur smiled and replied, “This is perfect. It is the way it should be."

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and Arthur's heart jumped at how dark they were. Arthur couldn't help but lean in once more. Merlin froze for a count of a second before he melted into his body. The kiss was different than any other, Merlin had a lean body and he was tall, Arthur was used to leaning down but this was so much more comfortable.

It was odder still feeling stubble against his chin but when Merlin's soft lips opened and he tasted wine and Merlin; it was glorious.

When he finally, reluctantly, released Merlin, they both needed air he felt Merlin sigh, his hands finally, wonderfully, wrapped in Arthur's hair. He never knew two bodies could be so close. He could feel every part of Merlin. Arthur started kissing Merlin's neck again needing more. "Arthur, I've missed you. I love you." It was so quiet he thought he imagined it but Merlin's arms tightened and Arthur started moving them to the bed.

Prince Arthur of Camelot had only ever bedded three people. All of which had been female.

Being a prince he had to very careful not to sire any bastard children and many women of the court were off limits, especially the ones he had once wanted. Thus, only three and when he finally saw Merlin naked, skin as pale as the moon, his lean body under him; Merlin's lips were red and swollen from Arthur's kisses, his eyes dark; going from deep sapphire blue to molten gold as desire filled him, Arthur felt as if he'd been cheated.

It was as if what he had once thought had been beautiful was now plain. Seeing Merlin welcoming him in his arms was so devastatingly he knew he would never experience this with anyone else.

Merlin sighed gently as Arthur laid between his legs, his weight so familiar and perfect. His arms circled Arthur's neck pulling him closer. Arthur who was trembling slightly with all the emotion in him, with the feeling of Merlin against him. It had been such a rush to get their clothes off, Merlin only taking a second to cast a silencing spell.

Now they were touching everywhere.

Arthur was getting more bolder. He kissed Merlin hard, passionately. Merlin gave him just as much though and it was Arthur who was left breathless. God, Merlin was such a good kisser.

 _So good_.

Merlin ran his hands down Arthur's back as Arthur slid his hand down Merlin's chest going lower every second. Merlin gasped as Arthur's hand clasped over Merlin's aching cock, not as thick as Arthur's but longer.

Slowly, Arthur stroked Merlin making him buckle and moan when he kissed, nibbled and licked his way down Merlin's chest, taking a nipple in his mouth he sucked.

"Aggg…" Merlin tensed, his hands pulling painfully at Arthur's hair. It only made Arthur throb more.

"Arthur…not.. same...time."

Arthur smiled, withdrew from licking the rosy nub and turned to the other one never ceasing in stroking Merlin. He squeezed slightly at the base making Merlin gasp and moan again. His legs started twitching as Arthur's thumb rubbed over the tip, precum leaking out. He did most of what he liked himself; it seemed to work perfectly with how Merlin was moaning, "Yes…Arth..ur."

Arthur started to nip and bite.

He wanted Merlin to have marks, knowing when he woke up that this wasn't some kind of dream. Proof that this was happening.

Arthur could feel Merlin tense. He could hear his moans becoming louder, movements jerky and desperate, it made him ache more, his cock and his chest. He felt as if his body would explode with pure tension and need, he started to grind against Merlin, wanting friction himself.

Merlin was just about to cum when Arthur stopped.

Gasping, Merlin's golden eyes shot wide open, his voice was breathless, "Don't…please…"

Arthur shook his head wanting to clear it, god, Merlin looked so beautiful with his legs spread and begging him to not stop.

He wanted nothing more than to get them both off but he wanted more than that.

"Not yet." He said, his voice shaking and gravelly.

Wonderfully, for the first time ever Arthur lowered his body and his head and started to lick Merlin's cock.

In shock and awe Merlin was frozen, holding his weight on his elbows. He watched as Arthur swallowed his precum, Arthur glanced up and his eyes were dark with pure hunger and slowly, so very slowly, took Merlin in his mouth.

"Ahhhh….yes…"

Arthur's blond head bobbed up and down, the sight was amazing, but the feeling…. So hot, so good _, more, more, more..._

Arthur was a natural. His tongue played with him, his cheeks hollowing and only once did his teeth nip at him. But even that small amount of pain nearly had him coming. It was when Arthur took him straight to the back of his throat, when he started moaning with Merlin inside him that Arthur had found out that he loved this, that he liked the feeling, that was when Merlin's elbows gave out and he flattened against the bed once more.

"…Arthur!…"

Arthur's other hand found Merlin's balls. He started squeezing and exploring and Merlin came then, loudly.

Crawling back up him after he swallowed, after he licked Merlin clean. He kissed and licked as he went until Arthur kissed him, his tongue exploring his mouth, claiming it, dancing with his tongue, sucking it.

Merlin could taste himself for the first time on Arthur's lips.

"Turn over Merlin," his voice was heavy, barely steady and Merlin hurried into position needing more of Arthur, his spent cock already jerking again as if he were once again that young servant.

Arthur had thought he had seen the best sight ever but when Merlin was on his hands and knees in front of him, his perfect ass in front him, the amount of desire he had nearly had him exploding.

His cock was painfully hard now. Arthur kissed Merlin's neck, back and down to his ass and with Merlin guiding him he entered a finger inside him, lightly oiled from a jar on the bedside table.

"Is that alright?" Arthur was now getting nervous, never having done this before, his heart was out of control.

"Ugg…huh, yeah…just like…uhhh."

Arthur smiled, biting that sweet spot he found at the back of Merlin's neck.

Merlin buckled, making him brush against Arthur's hard dick. He moaned at the sensation.

God, he was harder than he'd ever been. He worked Merlin more until he had another finger inside, then curiously he moved them around.

 "Ahhh!" Merlin buckled as Arthur found a good spot, a few strokes on that and Merlin was fully erect again, steadily fucking his fingers and moaning.

"...Now, Arthur…" Arthur's breath hitched and he pulled out and then positioned himself, hastily.

He entered a little too quickly he guessed because Merlin tensed and hissed but Arthur couldn't help but moan at tightness, it was so different, so very much better.

A moment later, Arthur's eyes snapped open as he heard Merlin demand, "Move."

Arthur filled Merlin completely, the feeling was addictive, so fucking good Merlin felt like collapsing there.

Then Arthur started thrusting, the feeling was so overwhelming, almost unbearably good.

"Merlin, you feel …bloody fantastic."

Soon, he was out of control, not being able to slow down, he pounded so hard, he had to hold on to Merlin's hips for balance. He'd have bruises tomorrow. Arthur angled his hips just right to get that spot inside him every time after a few minutes.

The tent was soon full of their moans of flesh slamming against flesh, Arthur soon reached around and took hold of Merlin's dick and started pumping, he tried to make it in time with his thrusts but they were erratic as well as Merlin bucking back at him.

"...uh...Mer..lin..."

"Arthur…yeah…uhhhh….please…..please…."

Merlin started to grow more frantic now on his forearms, his head on the bed silencing his loud groans of pleasure.

Then Merlin tensed, "Arthur!" Merlin came hard, his muscles clenching over Arthur, so tight, so very tight, Arthur came right afterwards, practically screaming Merlin's name.

He collapsed onto of him, dazed and still on a high he didn't realize until a few moments later that he could now feel their bond strongly. He pulled out slowly, disappointed at the loss and laid beside Merlin, breathing quickly Arthur asked, "Our bond is back. Are you alright?"

Arthur could feel it more powerfully now, now that the pleasure was slowly waning.

He could feel Merlin was in pain, he winced and said worriedly, "I went too hard."

Merlin smiled and moved so that his head was on Arthur's good shoulder.

He said happily, "Give it a moment, I heal quickly." Arthur laid there in silence for a few minutes letting everything sink in, how good this felt.

"It feels…"

"Wonderful?"

Arthur nodded, his face in Merlin's hair, he inhaled a nice woody scent, combined with sex.

"Completely wonderful."

Arthur stroked Merlin's back, his other hand clasped with Merlin's over his chest. Feeling Merlin so much stronger, he couldn't believe he ever gave up this feeling. The bond was full again letting him experience what he had for years. Merlin was like another part of himself. It was strange yet completely familiar.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?" Arthur murmured, feeling satisfied and content for the first time in his life.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything." He sighed, eyes closed, Merlin had such soft hair, had he always?

Why did he not notice that before, he started to wonder why he hadn't ever touc-

"Promise me you won't be with me when you get back. Promise me that we won't be together. "

Arthur tensed, his eyes snapping open in shock.

"What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed and he could feel it, the pain slowly climbing up. He felt as if he was smothering. The pain Merlin had been through would never disappear even if he spent every day and night with Arthur, it would never fully go away. He would always be waiting for something to go wrong, for Arthur to leave him.

Arthur spoke carefully, seriously, "I promise I will never leave you. I promise for the rest of my life I will never hurt you." Merlin he knew, even without looking was smiling and tearing up.

"Promise me something, my warlock."

Merlin raised his head and said, "Anything."

"Promise me you'll never leave me again. Promise me, forever."

Merlin's small smile slowly stretched out into a grin, "I promise Arthur."

And then Merlin straddled him and started kissing him again. Arthur groaned, loving the weight of Merlin, how he curled into his body. He was so graceful now and as Merlin nipped at jaw and ear he asked, "How many positions do you think we could do by the end of the night?"

Merlin smiled, his tongue tracing Arthur's ear, Arthur shuddered and then he realized Merlin knew his body, knew just where to touch and how. He shuddered again excitement making him half hard already.

Arthur nuzzled his neck and sucked on Merlin's shoulder marking him, claiming him, by the end of the night Merlin wouldn't have a patch of pale skin left.

Suddenly, with a feeling of desperation, something that he was becoming familiar he moved Merlin.

Merlin stopped and blinked at Arthur. Arthur just nodded.

Merlin softly smiled and said, "We haven't done this often."

"I know,” Arthur replied, slightly embarrassed but he knew himself well enough to know they hadn't done this often. Merlin positioned himself in between Arthur's thighs, almost as if he were made for it. He rubbed against him just right, making Arthur tilt his head back and groan.

"How many times?" He gasped as Merlin slid his hand on his inner thigh.

"Four. Mostly when we were injured, when we needed each other most."

Merlin started sucking at Arthur's throat at a spot he didn't know gave that much pleasure. He rutted into Merlin again and gasped, "I need you." Merlin bit, Arthur buckled.

"I love you Arthur," The famous warlock whispered against his mouth.

The second time was slow and sweet and just as explosive, Arthur couldn't help but tell Merlin the one thing he knew would not change in any future from now on, just as they were about to fall asleep, many hours later, he whispered, "I love you, Merlin.”


	19. For Albion

Morgana swung at him again, this time it was a little to close for his comfort, both of them were panting.

"Remember Arthur, I did beat you before."

Arthur snorted and couldn't help his snarly reply, "We were children Morgana, I have had a lot more practice since then."

He side-stepped another swing. He attacked then, instead of being defensive. He arched left then swung down. He had twenty years on this Morgana, twenty years and no aches whatsoever.

He swung low, quick cutting her on her thigh. She gasped and jumped out of range.

"Arthur even if you kill me you'll have my sister as an enemy. She'll kill everyone in Camelot as revenge, Cenred will be at her side." Arthur shook his head, saying with such truth it rang out, "Morgause is dead and Cenred has always been an enemy of Camelot even father knows this." Morgana stilled, her face paler than usual as she said, "You know nothing Arthur-"

"No, Morgana, you know nothing. I know that if you were to rule Camelot it would fall. If you became Queen, Mordred and Morgause would be beside you, dictators to everyone, unstoppable and evil, the people would be more devastated then if the Great Purge had a second coming. You know I forgot something, at the time it seemed insignificant. I didn't even consider it until recently. How it was you who saved Mordred's life, how it was you who declared Merlin an enemy even when all he did was try to save Camelot and carried the guilt of poisoning you for so long. It was you who welcomed Morgause so greatly when it was me; your half-brother that you grew up with. You are the one that bound everything together with little actions and large plans to get my crown. Morgana Le Fay, the hidden pawn of destiny, the creator of it. You have to be stopped."

Morgana had gone cold and different than before, something inside her changed or perhaps became clear, something that had always been there but unnoticed.

This, this Morgana, Arthur knew, this was the start of her true hatred, her true power. Arthur had just made it happen.

Knowing that Arthur surprised her, he changed sword hands to his left and he attacked. Curving his blade and moving to the left he blocked her swing to his chest then another to his ribs, he jabbed and cut her shoulder.

Arthur took a fast opening got under her blade and twisted. Her sword went flying and at the same time he thrust forward.

Hot searing pain entered his shoulder just as her face changed.

She showed shock and her eyes widened seeing something that wasn't him, perhaps the future, perhaps something else.

But for a moment; a quick fleeting moment, he saw the old Morgana. Compassionate, kind, caring and all the good that used to exist. He lowered her down gently, her red tunic staining to a deeper shade.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and he thought she heard as she slowly closed her eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

It was then he noticed the pain drifting down his arm.

A familiar pain, a pain he wished never to encounter again.

Slowly, reluctantly, he saw a black dagger in his shoulder, his right shoulder. Blinking, growling more frustrated than anything, he was supposed to have over ten years before the wound, now he just growled, "Not again."

His fingers started to go numb and he felt it spread slowly, warmth entering his neck. Appearing in through the archway ran Merlin, Lancelot and Gawain. Merlin easily disabled the spell and ran to Arthur looking frantic and dirty.

Arthur noticed blood dripping from Merlin chest, worried he reached for him and falling half on him, half off.

Merlin who looked horrified went to touch the dagger but Arthur cried out.

"Merlin, don't touch that."

Gaius was there then in his vision, blood dried on his forehead he looked dazed still.

"Poison, Achena..mous…sto…p…"

Before he could finish, darkness consumed him.

* * *

 They tried to make the night longer.

Arthur even asked Merlin to stop time, just temporary. They made love five more time something Arthur considered a record but Merlin snickered at. He then happily spent the next five minutes telling Arthur everything that Arthur did to him on his coronation night, most of which left him blushing. When dawn arrived reality came with it and Arthur only allowed himself a few moments of the comfort of Merlin's warmth beside him, holding him.

Horns blared, men could be heard outside getting ready and Arthur shook Merlin, "Come on love, we can't sleep in today."

Merlin got him dressed just as he used to quickly enough though his hands roamed and he left little kisses on his shoulders and neck. Merlin then slowly and seriously handed him his belt with Excalibur placed in her scabbard.

Once it was safely belted on his hips, he straightened.

Staring at Merlin he quickly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Merlin grabbed onto him responding with as much longing and need as Arthur was giving out.

Breaking apart he breathed in deeply and nodded sharply.

"Be careful."

He grabbed his helmet and walked out. Merlin a step behind as always.

Arthur greeted his men lined in front of him, young and old, new to knighthood and some who had been with him since childhood. All warriors, all willing to fight, to die. The location was perfect, a large field that was wide open.

Birds sang, the sky was a wonderful blue, a little to the right through some trees a lake could be heard; soft waves in the back round. Though, in this part of his country he didn't remember it being there nor his knights. He assumed it was Merlin's idea.

Mordred's army stretched out on the other side of the field as long as his. They too were ready.

Arthur was astride his horse and he yelled loud and clear; "Knights of Camelot, my brothers, today we head into the largest battle of our lives. We fight not only for Camelot and her land, we fight for our wives, daughters and sons, our brothers and sisters. We fight for their freedom and yours. These men and women think to use magic to control, to corrupt and to gain power. They know greed, cruelty and lies; they fight for nothing but their own gain. They are everything that you are not. We have seen magic do wondrous things, light, joyful and right things but this magic to them is weak and we cannot allow this corruption to sink into our cities, our families and ourselves. Fight with me and our enemy will fall and we will have peace once more."

He galloped across his formed front line.

He saw the faces, young and old, all screaming.

His men yelled, all jumbled up but he knew what they were saying.

"For Camelot, For Arthur."

And as they continued, they became one, clear, it could be heard by his enemies he knew. His heart pounded, fear and anticipation making him tense.

He felt Merlin reassure him, felt his pride in him and love. More calm now with Merlin always present he raised Excalibur and yelled, "For Albion!

And then he led the charge; thousands of men thundering behind for death and freedom, shouting, "For Albion!" 


	20. The Last Battle for Camelot

It was like slamming into a rock wall.

Men crushed men, horses created havoc.

Swords were everywhere. The sun shone on the metal and blinded soldiers momentarily. Spears flew breaking shields and bone. Magic was all around the battle creating flashes, lightning, stone, monsters appeared only to disappear with his men screaming. The screams and sounds of battle were deafening.

It was when he killed his fourth man Arthur realized the sky was a stormy black. He was pulled from his horse but he head-butted the man then stabbed him in the neck with his dagger.

Arthur used his shield to shove another man, blocked an attack with Excalibur and then thrust into the chest of another man. From behind he felt someone grab him then suddenly let go. He turned swiftly and saw Galahad and Leon, both bloody and dirty, nodded to him.

Leon went straight into battle with a man wielding a large axe as Galahad stepped beside him.

"Sire, how are you faring this amazing day?"

Arthur snorted then grunted from the force of a sword against his. His shoulder was starting to ache and then Merlin was forefront in their bond pressing a little magic into the wound. He sighed, inwardly thanking him, they both knew he wasn't as good with his left hand as the king was.

"Oh, I'm joyful Galahad," he said as he got in between the ribs of a rather disgusting looking troll.

Together they fought and sometimes he saw Belvidere fighting strong, he glanced Lancelot and Gawain, all of his friends looking heroic and for a moment he wondered what would be told of this bloody mess. Of men screaming and crying. Of nightmares the young survivors might have.

Ballads, he supposed, written stories, heroic men that at the least would be true on one side.

Hours passed, the ache in his shoulder became a constant pain, he had bruises everywhere, cuts across his legs and one by his ribs and over his eyebrow. His lip was split from a shield to the face but Merlin had used magic with each wound he got making it less extensive but not fully healed.

Merlin... he knew was exhausted almost two hours later, the most powerful warlock was powerless to kill the major sorcerers against them.

He stood above the battle surrounding him were druids and sorcerers loyal.

They were all chanting, Merlin reacting lightning fast to any and all spells. When his magical allies tired and became weak he stayed determined never quitting. Arthur felt his strength, his determination and it was all that kept him going.

Breathing heavy, his shield long gone, Excalibur was almost too much to carry.

It was then, he spotted Lancelot, Elyan and Tristan fighting Morgause, he noticed his men were cut and as tired as him now working in teams, an eccentric tactic but it seemed to reduce causalities in this particular battle.

Merlin did something, though he didn't know what, until a second later when Elyan's sword glowed and he stabbed Morgause, Lancelot followed and Tristan beheaded her.

Right after he heard a familiar scream, he fought the man in front of him and with him more exhausted then Arthur it only took a few moments before he was on the ground.

Morgana was to his right fighting Kay, Percival, and Gawain.

She hadn't been able to save her sister and through Merlin he could feel her magic do something. He felt Merlin frown, could feel his nervousness, he too, did not know what Morgana was planning. Quickly, Kay got an advantage and struck Morgana in her sword arm. The deep slash made her drop her sword and then all three of them stabbed her.

Arthur couldn't believe they had both died, it was shocking.

Many had died though, bodies and severed parts lay everywhere. He could hear the screaming of dying men ring in his ears.

He shuddered from the amount of death.

 There in front of him was the reason why.

Mordred.

As tall as Arthur but almost a decade younger, he was fit, lean with stubble and curling hair around his temples, eyes a piercing blue; they seemed to see straight through him. He was truly handsome and just as frightening, he wasn't a helpless little boy any more. Mordred's sword dripped blood and Arthur clenched his jaw wondering which of his men had died at that piece of metal.

"Arthur, I guess this is it."

Arthur playfully twisted his sword in the air.

"It is."

Mordred shot at him, quicker than most and he jumped back narrowly missing a jab to his chest.

They fought for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than half an hour, none got an opening. No one even tried to get their backs too preoccupied with their own fights. Both panting, they circled each other slowly. Arthur rolled his shoulder willing it to ease.

Mordred glanced at Merlin who was high up on the hill and even in this situation, even with last night still fresh in his memory; he got a stab of jealousy. Mordred grinned slowly and Arthur tensed, his eyes widened as he felt Merlin.

He felt Mordred's magic as he cast a powerful spell combined with Morgana's magic. 

Arthur turned his eyes fully on his lover as from the black sky lightning and fire descended crushing into Merlin.

"Merlin!"

Merlin was breathless, exhausted from using so much magic, he blocked all of the the sorcerers attacks, he attacked their rear, healed his own knights, many would survive fatal wounds, many more didn't lose any limbs almost all wounds could be healed.

His magic was thinning and he was worried.

He felt Morgana's magic still and somehow Morgause's as well; Mordred's magic was somehow stronger than anything he felt all day.

And his attention was half on Arthur as he fought Mordred below.

They were winning though. He could see the give in the enemy. They were going to win.

Then his magic flared and he knew what Morgause had done. All bonds after all had their weakness, he should have guessed.

He felt Arthur's emotions almost breaking him, he remembered his isolation, his promises made in another world, his powerful allies and his king.

Not Arthur but his unearthly ruler.

Morgana and Morgause were brilliant strategists and they were also amazingly cunning. Together hey had found the loopehole.

One couldn't attack another but Mordred now held both sister's magic and he was attacking full blast.

All three of them were now against him working in death as one.

Merlin knew seconds before he felt Mordred's slient spell, this was it.

The end.

He wouldn't make it out of this.

Merlin, the last instinctual warlock, spread open his arms and released everything he had protecting his men-Arthur's men, killing Mordred's.

And just as he saw the flash he heard his name by Arthur, by his magic, by his destiny.

And then he knew no more.

"Merlin!"

Arthur fell to the ground, his heart torn from him.

He didn't know a person could feel this amount of agony.

Merlin was gone, dead, Arthur couldn't breathe.

There was no glorious bond, no, nothing, it wasn't like before. No, the bond was supposed to be there and it hurt more than he could take. Mordred laughed. Even though Merlin's spell had killed thousands of his men.

Perhaps he knew he couldn't be king and now Mordred just wanted Arthur dead.

Mordred stepped forward only to stop as a roar sounded from the sky.

Kilgharrah flew above breathing fire onto Mordred's remaining men.

Arthur remembered when Merlin had said they were kin and that Kilgharrah would stay out of the battle for he viewed it as something that could not change. His rage at Merlin dying must have driven him to attack.

Merlin.

Merlin who had not foreseen Morgana and Mordred combine their powers hidden by Morgause's magic.

A loophole in the triad.

A perfect magical spell to bring down Emrys himself. And Merlin had had no one to combine his with, no one to help protect himself. Arthur couldn't do anything to save him or to bring him back.

Mordred was suddenly in front of him sword raised and he stabbed fiercely.

Arthur gasped as the sword sunk in his chest. The pain took a few moments to start.

His vision flashed to Merlin, powerful, wonderful Merlin and with strength he didn't know he possessed he clutched Excalibur and rose using his weight behind him to plunge Excalibur into it's last victim.

Mordred's eyes widened and Arthur twisted making Mordred gasp and fall to his knees, the action tarring more of his insides as Arthur pulled it out. Arthur followed Mordred, his knees sinking into the damp, cold earth.

Mordred looked at him as he slumped down, his eyes losing their life and the druid sighed softly, blood running from his mouth.

Horrified, it was Lancelot who pulled the sword from his body. Arthur coughed and finally felt the pain all over.

He grabbed Excalibur with the last of his strength and whispered, "…Lake…"

They arrived quickly, eight of his closest knights bringing him through the trees to the side of the magical lake.

The battle raged on but no one paid any heed in the light of their king dying.

Arthur nudged Belvidere who was closest to him. He knew what the engravings meant, he knew the Lady would want it back.

"Cast…away."

With reluctance and a sole protest, he threw it, Excalibur landed with a splash somewhere far and Arthur sighed as she sunk beneath the blue water.

Arthur's life was spilling from him slowly, the looks of his knights told him.

"Merlin…"

"Merlin's gone, Sire. On the hill there's nothing left," Galahad spoke looking much older than his twenty-three years, he could see a wound under his mail that the others were missing because of him.

It wasn't fatal today but he knew the truth; Galahad would never see his mother again. He wouldn't survive the two week trip back home.

Lancelot had a new wound on his cheek that was going to scar deeply; Tristan's eyes were so full of despair Arthur looked away only to see his infamous friend Gawain. There were tears in his eyes and no laughter even etched in his mouth.

Leon was crying, he was missing several fingers that he ignored, his bandage bloody. Kay his best friend had burns across his arms.

Percival and Elyan weren't here, they had both fallen Arthur knew.

"It will…be…o…kay…save..Camelot…" Gawain clutched his good shoulder as Kay and Leon finished bandaging him, even though it was useless.

"Don't worry," he said, "we won. It's over. It's all over." Arthur smiled as a strong fog started to roll in, thicker than any he seen without magic. His knights tensed and pulled out their swords.

From the fog came an old Viking boat with a design of a dragon, made out of ancient oak, not frightening; not to Arthur.

Kilgharrah came then more silent than he thought possible and landed beside the prince.

"I am sorry Arthur. Destiny has run it's course, this is our goodbye."

There was profound sadness in his eyes, in his voice. Arthur couldn't move anymore but Kilgharrah seemed to sense and leaned in, his snout warm against Arthur's chest, a hug between them, perhaps in another life, friends.

"Goodbye, King Arthur of Albion."

With that the Great Dragon flew away. And three days later with magic returned to peace but no longer as strong in the world he shut his eyes, his own magic fading now that Emrys departed, he knew this would happen having foreseen it long ago, his breath became heavy and his blood cooled.

Finally the Great Dragon, the last of his kind, Kilgharrah, took his last breath. 

Arthur's attention went to the hooded figure who gracefully walked towards him.

It was the Lady he saw before and she smiled. There was no sadness in her expression; speaking in his mind once more she said, "Hello again my beloved prince. I am Freya, the Lady of the Lake and one of the Guardians of Avalon. You have gained your place there Arthur. Come."

Slowly he rose, lifted by magic and his men protested.

"No…" he ordered them coughing.

It was Freya's magic that helped him because he said his last speech clearly in the minds of his friends.

"Everything will be alright. You are and always will be loved by me and our people."

He turned to Lancelot and said, "Take care of the future king, take care of each other."

Everyone nodded with tears in their eyes but none fell, not in front of their king, not in their last moment.

He was laid in the boat surrounded by blue unknown flowers, moss, pine and fir.

Surrounded by fog the boat swayed gently, the water slow and carefree lapping against the sides.

Pain left Arthur, slowly flashes and memories of the true king entered his mind.

Sad, happy, ecstatic and agonizing. It was strange to be in a place where time flowed not straight as he'd been taught but it crisscrossed, flew backwards, forwards and around all at the same time.

He felt warmth beside him and turned, his heart leaped.

Young, whole and more happy than ever, his precious love smiled softly.

"I did promise forever," he whispered.

Arthur shut his eyes and kissed Merlin ignoring the still-smiling Freya, "Promise to love me that long."

Merlin intertwined their hands, "Of course not."

Arthur snapped his eyes open to see Merlin grinning, eyes bright.

"I promise even longer."


	21. Destiny; Some Things Just Don't Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter! I do hope you all enjoyed the story! Enjoy.

Arthur slowly woke up with a familiar ache in his shoulder.

He groaned softly, stretched and winced.

"Arthur?"

Slowly he opened his eyes to see a fretful Merlin above him, he slumped in relief and suddenly fell on top of him, hugging him.

Shocked still, he froze at the contact and Merlin tensed after he realized Arthur wasn't hugging him back.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he quickly moved back.

Arthur looked around, he was in his chambers and daylight poured in through the windows and Merlin... Merlin was just as he remembered, young and wide-eyed. Not at all damaged.

"I'm alright…what happened?"

Now came the trouble.

Merlin didn't know if Arthur remembered the future or if he still felt anything for him. His heart raced as he saw the look of confusion on Arthur's face slowly pass and he relaxed frowning at his shoulder.

Merlin's mind flashed to them kissing to Arthur actually being nice to him; he wondered if it was all over and dreaded it.

"I'm okay Merlin. There's a few things I want to tell you." Before he could continue, Uther walked in, a look a grim worry changing into a bright smile.

Merlin moved off the bed as the King walked in with a pleased Gaius who stood by the wall beside Merlin.

"My son. You're awake. I thought I'd lose you too." Before Arthur could gain an understanding of that sentence, Uther gently hugged him knowing of how battle wounds could leave lasting affects.

Arthur hugged him back and slowly sat up.

"What happened?"

Uther frowned replying, "You don't recall the battle?"

Arthur frowned, glancing at Merlin; _what have you done_ , he silently screamed at him.

"A sorcerer entered the castle," Uther spoke slowly as if it greatly pained him, "he found Morgana first and you saw him attack her, he said something about taking those special to me. You told me you were going to the eastern borders but Gaius explained to me that you were onto the sorcerer."

Uther looked him in the eye and said, "Son, Morgana is dead. You were gravely wounded, if it wasn't for your man-servants knowledge on the poison you would have died."

Arthur gave a curious look at Merlin and asked, "My manservant helped me? Merlin?"

Uther nodded and frowned, "These past few months you've been very different Arthur. I know we haven't been able to talk but I hope these changes stay, you've been so attentive at meetings, taking initiative and going out to see the villages for taxes," Uther clamped a hand over Arthur's left shoulder, his good one and smiled softly continuing, "I am very proud of you. If you're thinking of revenge , don't, you killed the sorcerer before the poison took affect. His body has been seen to. I'm very proud of you son."

Just as he was turning for the door, Arthur said, "Can we go see Morgana resting place together?"

He could see his father tense and when he turned it was for only the second time he saw tears in his father's eyes, "Yes we can, she rests beside her father where she should be."

Arthur nodded understanding and Uther left.

Gaius saw to his wound now almost healed and blaring red.

He grimaced and asked, "How long have I slept?"

"About two weeks, Sire." Gaius was quick and was soon wrapping his shoulder up again, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Arthur looked at them and shook his head. He spent the day in his chambers not entirely needing more rest but needing to quiet his mind. He remembered everything but now everything was different.

Morgana was dead, he thought of the three of them of what she would have become. Of her magic combining with Mordred's to kill Merlin. Knowing just how he got his wound, he wondered what to do, if Merlin felt the same.

He stared out his window for hours not truly seeing anything but remembering. Heat rushed into his body as he thought of their last night together then he almost started crying remembering how he was taken from him.

But Merlin was there, in front of him, smiling widely, alive and whole and young and with a tray of food in his hands.

Merlin sat opposite him and together they talked about nothing for the rest of the night.

Arthur knew it was Merlin who healed him, who used magic to make everyone believe there had been a sorcerer and a body to burn. When the morning came Arthur was up when Merlin walked in.

He smiled and asked, "So when were you going to tell me about your magic?"

Merlin dropped his armour and froze.

"Merlin, I'm quite astonished that you could even keep it from me never mind for five years. I'm not angry but I expect nothing but the truth from now on." Merlin turned an unsure, yet relieved smile on his face, he even looked shy.

Arthur wanted nothing more than to reach over and pull them together, instead, he asked; "Where's the knights?"

Merlin was too shocked over the magic to answer and Arthur sighed.

"Merlin….I know you couldn't have handled Morgana by yourself and I am amazing but I still need my knights around me. So again, who's here in Camelot and take me to them."

In Gaius' rooms shock and silence greeted Arthur as he walked towards Gawain, Lancelot and newly arrived Leon who had been informed of what happen, who was still angry he wasn't involved. Merlin had said Gawain teased him about it constantly over the last fortnight.

Gwen was seated at the table with a cup of tea in front of her and Gaius stopped brewing whatever he was making. Arthur smiled at his men, can't believing how young they looked. Hugging them each, he grinned at Gawain and said cheerfully, "Before you leave, I want to introduce you to someone."

The two knights glanced at each other confused at their prince's behaviour. But Gawain still nodded and Gwen jumped out of her seat to hug him and wish him well.

Arthur noticed Lancelot's eyes seemed to follow her and when she sat down they were holding hands.

Sitting down, he told them that he remembered everything but he wouldn't speak of anything that happened telling him he was told by Merlin not to.

Merlin and him argued about it for a full ten minutes before Arthur remembered something else he had to do, he remembered what his knights had told him in the future.

He walked around the city for an hour before he grinned, finding what he was looking for.

That afternoon found Arthur outside of Camelot in a little field that the towers overlooked.

He danced in a circle, sword in his left hand as little Galahad and page Tristan learned how to block and parry.

The knights questioned him greatly knowing it wasn't the prince's duty to train the pages but Arthur shook his head and said, "Those two will make fine warriors and more so, warriors for Camelot." They didn't know the blonde but none questioned his birthright since it was known he would never become a knight, many knew his mother who was a kind woman but not of noble birth.

Then again, they could have been silenced by the gentle look in Galahad eyes and how utterly different he was from a warrior.

When he returned the boys home he found Moira smiling whole heartily at him. She was now a seamstress and herb woman with her own little place and as Galahad excitedly showed him proudly; more furniture and his own little bed, in his own little room that was being decorated simply and humbly with his furs everywhere.

Although Galahad did grow red and silent when a little Lady from court showed up with her mother. She had honey blonde hair and came waltzing in, confident and graceful, her name he knew was Elaine.

Her mother behind her was holding a bunch of cloth from the market.

Moira smiled as they ran out to play hand in hand, grins on both their faces. Arthur frowned, trying to place her in his mind but couldn't. "Little Elaine has been such a godsend," Moira said, seeing Arthur stare after the children, "She was supposed to be living with her uncle in the valley but Lady Kathrine here spoke to her brother and arranged her to stay."

Lady Kathrine nodded, smiling, "Yes, well I do think my daughter is a little young to be arranged to the king of Astolat. If she finds love, I dare say I shall be happy for her with the king or any other." Lady Kathrine was one of the more progressive nobles, having risen from birth by marriage to a fine husband. She herself having once been a miller's daughter.

They spoke for a few more minutes, Merlin sitting by the door smiling and commenting.

When he was about to leave, Moira said sincerely, "Thank you so much, Your Highness. I'm making much more earnings here. I swear when I have enough I'll repay what I owe you."

Arthur shook his head replying gently, "It's just good you're in Camelot now. This is your home and you owe me nothing."

Once he left, telling Galahad to meet him in the same place the next day, Merlin frowned falling in place next to him.

"How did you know he was in Camelot?"

"I didn't Merlin but Galahad and Tristan were trained by the best."

Arthur looped his left arm over Merlin's shoulder and said, "Tell me everything that happened. Everything."

Merlin, mildly confused, held a smile on his face.

Arthur nodded going over everything, now back at Gaius'.

Merlin only left out the incident of them kissing.

"Alright, so Merlin I need you and Gawain to follow me, Gawain you leave tomorrow?"

Gawain nodded replying, "Lancelot and I decided to travel together," he shrugged, "Might be good for us. He needs to learn how to relax. Besides, he says he knows a chap that will take us in for a bit. Percival's his name, I think. Honestly, who names a man, Percy?"

Lancelot rolled his eyes and leaned towards Gwen who had the day off, both were smiling. And he replied, “Don't let him hear that. The man is as large as a mountain.” Gawain snorted, he thought Lancelot was exaggerating, it was like him to do so.

"Well, both of you will have interesting adventures to tell me when you return but I am still sorry to see you leave."

Arthur then nodded, "Alright. Come on."

He dropped Merlin off first, the joyful mood of the day turning into a dreadful nightmare.

Merlin stood in the middle of the endless hall, his mouth a slight 'o.' Arthur reached for him without guilt and said, slapping his shoulder playfully, "You knew about the Archenamous from the library and it saved my life. Now you need to read more, you never know when it could come in handy."

Gawain behind them was clutching his stomach, fist in mouth trying to stop laughing so hard.

Arthur couldn't even hold in a chuckle at the sight of Merlin's horrified face.

They walked out of the library and out of the castle. Gawain looked around expectantly.

"No one is going to throw you in the dungeons. Don't worry, right now you're just a trader from the town I have business with."

Gawain nodded as they entered the market. Almost in the middle of the excited chaos Arthur stopped unexpectedly and suddenly pushed Gawain.

Tripping, Gawain caught himself but not fast enough. Instead, he almost toppled over a tiny girl.

Catching her swiftly, he immediately apologized.

It was then he noticed she was a true beauty. A red-haired, pale skin and fragile looking beauty. His heart stopped as her green eyes met his and she smiled a big, bright grin, as he stumbled out, "So-Sorry."

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine. Are you okay?"

Gawain a well-known gypsy, tavern-seeking and bar fighting man, a ladies man too, had to take a moment to say anything and what came out was, "Um…Gawain…"

He felt his stomach drop at his foolishness. Her smiled didn't falter but her brows came together in confusion as she slowly replied, "Well... Gawain, I'm Helena. Would you like to try some of mother's pastries?"

She gestured behind her and he saw a small shop. He nodded and behind them, watching the entire scene Arthur smiled. Maybe now Helena wouldn't marry so young and to such a horrible man before Gawain saved her from her life. All by accident of course.

Gawain spent the rest of the day with Helena helping her make dough and chopping wood for the ovens. He knew whatever feelings he had ever felt for anyone else would never compare to Helena. He finally knew what Lancelot had spoken of. He understood how his friend felt. The fear of meeting the love of your life and knowing it. That certainty in only a single moment in time.

It was the most fear he had ever felt, it was the most exhilarating as well. Though she was only eighteen now he knew in a few years when he returned to Camelot, he'd go straight to her, make a home with her. He silently thanked Arthur for everything he had given him, a home, a plan; hope. A true future.

Her mother enjoyed his company as well, though, it was mostly to get him to do the heavy labour. Gawain didn't mind, even when making a fool of himself.

He told Helena of his life and she of hers. By the time night settled, he said, "When I come back I will come for you. I swear it on my life. Will…will you be here?"

Helena smiled slowly, her expression serious as she said, "Do you mean will I wait here for you?"

Gawain looked down, his heart racing and Helena laughed saying, "Gawain," She whispered intensely, she caressed his cheek, "You're the most wonderful man I have ever met. I will wait however long it takes."

He promised to write whenever possible and when they parted they kissed, a kiss of love that knew no bounds and no sense of time. Gawain felt for the first time in his life, pure and cherished. He'd never let it go. 

Arthur, at this time, was sulking in his wine.

Merlin looked at him over the large jug, angry, tired and confused.

Finally, as Arthur poured his sixth goblet Merlin almost shouted, "What is it?"

They locked gazes and Merlin then felt slightly frightened at his outburst and Arthur grim expression.

"Merlin…"

He thought of Merlin telling him not to act, not to feel anything. He thought of their bond, their beloved bond that he felt empty without. Finally, he shot forward, grabbed the surprised warlock and kissed him hard.

Merlin, surprisingly responded right away and soon Merlin was in his arms. Merlin moaned disappointed when finally needing to breathe Arthur broke the kiss.

Panting, Merlin's eyes were wide as he whispered, "Arthur…is this okay?"

Arthur took a long time to answer, their breath evening out.

"I don't know Merlin," His thumb started stroking Merlin's cheek, "I don't know anything anymore, except that I want you."

Merlin gasped quietly and then he attacked. Arthur surprised, fell back into his chair with Merlin in his lap and their lips were together, tongues dancing. It was clumsy, more passion than tactful; it was perfect.

Merlin's hands were on his body, his lips moving to Arthur's neck.

"Ugg…Merlin, there's so much I have to tell you."

Merlin shifted so that they looked into each others eyes. There was a huge grin on Merlin's face, then slowly it started to slip as he said, "Arthur... you're going to be king."

Arthur blinked, confused and silent, waiting for Merlin to continue.

"I mean you need a wife…a son." Merlin's voice had gone quiet and Arthur was already shaking his head instead he was grinning. He replied happily, "I have one-or will have one. A prince to take my place, don't worry Merlin. Somehow, I know all I truly need is you." Merlin gave him a small peck as he whispered, "I love you Arthur."

It was only later after Arthur pushed them to the bed, after clothes were discarded and the feel of soft skin replaced the roughness, after little gasps, panting and loud moans echoed through the room and when finally; _finally_ , he saw his warlock's eyes change to that amazing gold, he felt it.

Wrapped in each others arms, Merlin moved as he sat up.

"What the…?"

Strong and whole, a bond, the bond like non-other formed. Arthur smiled and Merlin gasped. He moved his head to look down at Arthur and said, "So, do you want to start talking now?"

Arthur grinned saying, "It's a bond of our souls. It ties us together."

Merlin's hand spread across Arthur's heart as he felt everything.

Merlin smiled whispering, "You love me." Not a question, but a statement and Arthur smiled back, replying, "Of course, I love you, you idiot. It took a while but I do and always will."

He rolled them over, getting a cute little yelp from Merlin and grinned as he said playfully, "Talking can wait, I can think of a lot more delicious things we can do."

So it would wait.

Arthur didn't know how his future would one day come, pass, and end. But it would, magic right now was outlawed and sorcerers banned together to kill him, he knew he would one day release them from fear, from execution. He knew his knights deserved happiness.

One day maybe with Merlin's help they could get the princess Isode to come to Camelot, after all, an allegiance with Camelot would be much better than one with Mark's kingdom.

Mordred was a different matter, he would be powerful but never truly would he be able to get a strong hold on Camelot. Arthur would never have Morgana as a wedge between him and his love, a doubt that turned fatal to them and Camelot.

Mordred wouldn't have Morgana to tell him of Arthur's weaknesses or to stand behind as a supporter for the thrown.

He was beatable.

That is, if Mordred even tried to attack, perhaps in years to come when magic is great again, he would choose a peaceful life, a life without hatred or greed.

Perhaps...

Arthur didn't know.

Maybe and maybe not.

The only thing Arthur was certain of was sleeping in his arms.

He knew without Merlin at his side he never would have become king, nevermind a king worthy of greatness or of Merlin himself. He smiled; the scent of pine, oils and wildness surrounding him.

He knew for certain he would never leave Merlin, never again make that mistake.

His future, as long as his love was there was bright and perfect.

"Forever." He whispered as sleep finally took him away.

Merlin's soft sleeping smile widened as if he agreed as well, he snuggled closer into Arthur's warm body.

Arthur's arms tightened in his sleep.

* * *

 Kilgharrah sniffed the air, a change had come.

His eyes seemed far away as he saw flashes of a world only he could see. A future that had been stopped and a new one unfolding.

He smiled to himself as he chuckled softly.

So Merlin had finally done something right, Arthur was safe. Their destinies were theirs and if anyone ever asked The Great Dragon he would have said it couldn't have happened, but alas, he had been wrong.

"Well, well, warlock, I hope you're ready." Kilgharrah chuckled again, as he laid his head down.

The future no longer seemed so desperate, Mordred could perhaps be a threat but this time he would be a beatable one.

"Well done."

The Great Dragon sighed sleepily now content and then he started to snore.


End file.
